Goodnight, Bad Morning
by Mialle Lemos
Summary: Reunindo as Drabbles Draco&Ginny que eu já escrevi.
1. Lying To Myself

Fic do projeto Goodnight, bad morning da seção DG do fórum 6V.

usando a citação: "O pior é que, quando se vive um romance de qualquer espécie que ele seja, acaba-se completamente sem romantismo." (Oscar Wilde)

* * *

**Lying To Myself**

**

* * *

**

Eu era bela. Ninguém poderia negar isso. Meus cabelos eram sedosos, longos e brilhantes, meus olhos eram perfeitos e azuis como céu, minha pele era branca e sem falhas. Draco se casou comigo, mas eu sei que ele desejava as sardas, os cabelos cor de cobre em vários tons diferentes, os olhos castanhos. Eu era educada, perfeita. Ela era uma grifinória implicante e impulsiva.  
Eu sou melhor que ela, mas era em Ginny Weasley que Draco pensava enquanto me beijava.  
Eu sou melhor que ela, mas agora me vejo desejando ser com ela. Eu não queria mais ser Astoria Greengrass.

Cheguei a pensar que poderia conquistá-lo com o tempo.

Quando ele dizia me amar, essas palavras eram destinadas à mulher ruiva.

Éramos comparadas a cada olhar, cada uma das minhas ações eram discutidas na mente dele. Podia vê-lo pensar no que ela faria se estivesse no meu lugar.

Ginevra não estava no meu lugar.

Draco ficou eufórico quando anunciei estar grávida. Me enchia com todos os mimos possível, me tratava como se eu fosse de porcelana.

Não pude conter minha decepção ao perceber que nem mesmo Scorpius poderia fazê-lo me amar.

Com os anos, nos tornamos distantes e mesmo do outro lado da mesa, Draco imaginava meus cabelos loiros, tornando-se ruivos.

Eu nunca me encontrara com ela por muito tempo. Não entendia porque ele desejava aquela mulher inferior.

Foi difícil perceber que ela olhava para Potter do mesmo jeito que Draco me olhava. Imaginar que quando Draco me abraçava entre os lençóis, no silêncio, ele pensava apenas nela.

Para minha vergonha, desejei ser como Ginny Weasley e ter aquele amor para mim.

* * *

NA: GENTE, vamos ter dó de mim e comentar nem que seja pra dizer: ae, legal!

.-. me façam esse favooor mimimi. Suas más!


	2. Pretérito Imperfeito

**Pretérito Imperfeito

* * *

**

Enquanto a escola estava na mão dos Comensais, ajudei a perseguir todos os alunos que fugiam das regras.

Ginny obviamente era um pilar na resistência. Obviamente ela era um problema. Obviamente eu deveria resolver o problema.

Tentei capturá-la, mas Weasley definitivamente era esperta.

E não estava com a menor vontade de colocá-la nas mãos daqueles Comensais.

E mais uma vez eu estava correndo atrás daqueles 'rebeldes', mais uma vez sabia que ninguém ia conseguir colocar as mãos neles, quando eu ouvi uma porta se fechando atrás de mim, um deles estava ali.

Ginevra Weasley. Ela não havia me visto ainda, devia estar muito nervosa, ela respirava profundamente e fazendo barulho. Desarmei-a.

Os olhos dela ficaram maiores e assustados, as costas bateram na parede enquanto tentava se manter longe de mim.

Devolvi-lhe a varinha e toquei na bochecha quente.

Queria tê-la beijado.

Agora, tantos anos depois, penso como seria se tivesse feito isso. Provavelmente não teria dado em nada. Provavelmente ela teria me batido e depois correria de mim, correria para esperar por Potter.

A lua é um satélite artificial que gira em torno da Terra. Weasley parecia um satélite retardado que girava em torno de Potter, mas diferente da lua, Ginny tinha luz própria.

E a cada ano que eu via aqueles cabelos ruivos pelos corredores do Ministério ou na King's Cross, eu desejava alterar aquele momento do passado.

* * *

NA: Ae pessoas ghatas, vamos deixar rewiew pra coitada da Mialle ake, porque é meio dificil ne?

Estou me sentindo abandonada e acho que vocês não me amam mais /drama. XD

Essa fic gatinha é do Projeto GOODNIGHT, BAD MORNING da seção DRACO E GINNY do FÓRUM 6V.

Se vocês não me deixarem rewiew pelo menos se cadastrem lá =D

6vparavoce(ponto)com(ponto)br

Eu sei que vocês são ghatas e vão fazer isso ;)

voces vão ne? o_o


	3. Prelúdio

**Prelúdio

* * *

**

Acreditar naqueles momentos era absurdo. Imaginar que daria certo.

Porque ela era Ginevra Weasley.

Todos sabiam que ela se casaria com Harry Potter. Eu sabia disso. Fazia parte daquela gama de verdades óbvias.

Mas era difícil quando eu passava por aqueles cabelos vermelhos nos corredores. O olhar de desprezo não me intimidava. Eu estava do lado dos Comensais, ela ajudava Longbottom em sua resistência dentro de Hogwarts.

Se ela não fosse tão idiota. Se ela não fosse namoradinha do Potter. Se eu não tivesse tocado naquele vermelho.

Ginevra gritou e me lançou feitiços. Eu tentei me proteger e cai, rolei pela escada.

Quando abri meus olhos, vi apenas o vermelho. Dois olhos preocupados. Cinco dedos em meu peito. Meu coração batendo de algum modo desconhecido.

Eu não devia fazer isso. Não devia fazer isso. Não devia fazer isso.

A respiração quente dela perto de mim.

"Você está bem?"

E toquei naqueles cabelos, puxei seu rosto para mim, deslizando meus dedos pelo rosto quente. Meu coração ficou ainda mais descompassado.

Eu não devia ter feito isso.


	4. Interlúdio

**Interlúdio

* * *

**

"_A razão e o amor são eternos inimigos."_

A voz abafada, os dedos rápidos. Porque sempre tínhamos que estar juntos sem pensar. Sem aproveitar momentos calmos e lentos.

Simplesmente não devíamos estar ali. Meu coração chegava a doer de desespero e medo.

O medo de estar ali. De estar com ele. De _não_ estar com ele. Saber que um dia tudo acabaria tão rápido como começou.

Não devíamos. Não podíamos, mas _fazíamos_.

"_A razão e o amor são eternos inimigos."_

Draco sempre repetia. Minha respiração ficava suspensa por alguns segundos, alguma hora ele simplesmente iria embora.

E eu temia tanto me afastar daquela voz, da pele fria e pálida, dos olhos cinzentos que me encaravam sempre incrédulos por estarmos ali. O toque sedoso do cabelo claro e fino roçando meu rosto, acariciando minhas sardas.

"_A razão e o amor são eternos inimigos."_

Draco me disse isso mais uma vez, mais uma vez me beijou. Só mais essa vez tocou minhas mãos e acariciou minha pele num adeus sôfrego. E eu tentei expulsar tudo aquilo de mim, toda a essência daqueles olhos sem vida.

Duas semanas depois Draco Malfoy se casou com Astoria Greengrass.

* * *

NA: TÁ, eu não sei como e tals, mas originalmente isso era uma Drabble do projeto Godnight, bad morning da seção DG do fórum 6V, mas acabou se desenvolvendo na minha mente e vai virar uma fic um pouco maior com ALGUNS CAPITULOS, nada como Almas Antigas, que por falar nisso, será reescrita e talvez um pouco modificada pra entrar NO CANON, porque sério, tinha hora que a fic ficava totalmente sem senso de realidade HP. Espero que vocês apreciem o resultado depois.

Beijooos, Mialle Lemos.

Thaanks Wanderson pela idéia.


	5. Imaginarium

**Imaginarium

* * *

**

Eu nunca mais escutaria seus passos, nunca mais te perderia de vista, imaginando a próxima vez que teria oportunidade de te ver. Mesmo que estivesse com Potter.

Não era difícil compreender que você nunca se importaria nem mesmo em me olhar duas vezes, em me olhar sem desprezo ou pena.

Porque doía saber que tinha pena de mim. Toda essa guerra estúpida tinha acabado e eu não era nada, havia escolhido o lado errado, havia tentando mudar.

Não podia evitar odiá-lo. Sabendo que ele salvara minha família, mas era Potter que passava os dedos em seus cabelos vermelhos. Potter podia tocar-lhe e beijar-lhe.

Eu mal podia observá-la sem me sentir idiota. Porque você, Ginevra, nunca me olharia de outra forma senão a pena.

Não havia outra coisa para acreditar.

E por mais que te visse, te tocasse apenas em ilusões. Doía acordar e saber que nada _nunca_ seria real.

Seus passos te afastavam de mim mais uma vez. Pude ver seus dedos se entrelaçarem aos de Potter.

Conheci Astoria. E algo no sorriso pálido dela tinha um pouco de você. Talvez o curvar dos lábios.

E mesmo agora. Parado na Plataforma, sorrindo para Scorpius, eu posso ver você. Não muito longe, com os dedos entrelaçados aos de Potter, acenando para seus próprios filhos.

Então você me olha de relance e sorri levemente. Destruindo tudo que construi contra você dentro de mim todos esses anos.

Não consigo lutar contra você.


	6. Bittersweet

**Bittersweet

* * *

**

Seu cheiro era estranho. Forte e invadia não apenas meus pulmões, mas talvez minha alma.

Uma sensação violenta quando tocava seus lábios, Ginevra.

Eu não podia resistir por muito tempo.

Não é como se eu te amasse. Não é como se fosses tão irresistível assim, mas tudo estava ligado ao seu cheiro.

E quando eu ia embora, podia sentir o perfume me acompanhando desde o último beijo até o toque seguinte do próximo encontro.

O toque dos lábios vermelhos. Os cabelos vermelhos. A face vermelha e afogueada.

O aroma que me recordava coisas amargas e irresistíveis.

"_Não posso mais voltar aqui"_

E até sua voz me lembrava o perfume forte que se desprendia de você.

"_Cansou deste lugar?"_

"_Não posso fazer isso, Draco"_, seus olhos encararam o chão. Sua respiração era silenciosa.

Eu não podia acreditar. Meu silêncio te incomodou e você levantou da cama, o corpo nu, sardas em suas costas.

"_Você me ama?" _

A pergunta que eu não queria escutar. A pergunta que valia tanta coisa.

"_Você me ama?"_

Fechei meus olhos, fechei-os bem, enquanto suspirava. Me levantei e andei até você. Pressionei seu corpo contra o meu, pressionei meus lábios contra os seus, invadindo sua boca uma última vez.

"_Não"_

Eu disse olhando nos seus olhos. Pude ver o brilho das lágrimas que você lutaria para conter.

Teu cheiro era inebriante demais para amar. Apenas me causava desespero.

* * *

NA: Assim gente, acho lindo a fic ter mais de 100 "hits" e 5 rewiew.

Nem estou reclamando assim, demais, mas o que motiva o autor é rewiew. Faz a gente muito feliz, quem lê e escreve sabe disso!

Vamos deixar rewiew pra mim, coitada ne ?

Beijooos! Agradeço desde já!


	7. Gesto de Afeto

**Citação:** "A coragem é a primeira qualidade humana, pois garante todas as outras". (Aristóteles)

* * *

**Gesto de Afeto**

* * *

Certa vez, li que a coragem era fundamental ao ser humano, pois tal qualidade abrigava todas as outras. A coragem era o que iniciava e terminava tudo. Coragem necessária para cada ato. Vantagem de grifinórios.

A coragem de dar um sorriso para ela. Coragem para superar todos os nomes dos quais ela me chamou, ignorar quem sou e o que todos esperam de mim.

Tudo isso exigiu uma certa coragem.

Tocar-lhe o braço, beijá-la, abraçar aquele corpo pequeno, deslizar os dedos pelos cabelos vermelhos. Cada ação era um gesto heróico, trair meu lado natural da guerra, enfrentar um exército de ruivos desejando me esfolar.

Ela era corajosa também, senão jamais se meteria naquelas missões. Ela queria lugar por seus amigos, por seus pais, por mim. Por tudo que julgava certo e bom.

- NÃO, MALFOY! - foi a última coisa que escutei antes que tudo ficasse escuro, a dor era latente, tudo era sobre a dor, mas eu ainda podia escutá-la chorando baixinho sobre meu peito. Eu não podia fazer mais nada. Não queria que terminasse assim, mas alguém precisou salvá-la e, eu a salvei.

Não tive coragem para abrir os olhos, mesmo com toda a dor, eu poderia ter aberto os olhos, mas eu não estava pronto para isso.

Não tinha coragem de vê-la chorando por mim, sem ter capacidade de fazer alguma coisa.

Não foi bonito deixá-la sozinha. Todos consideraram uma ação de herói, minha redenção para a comunidade bruxa. Para mim, foi apenas uma ação egoísta, de alguém que não seria capaz de viver sem aqueles olhos castanhos, sem aquele rosto cheio de sardas. Antes eu do que ela.

Ela sim é corajosa para seguir em frente.

Grifinórios são corajosos e sonserinos são covardes que pensam apenas em si, é o que diziam as pessoas, mas eu só podia pensar nela.

* * *

**NA. **Então, vamos pensar em mim, vamos ter CORAGEM e deixar uma rewiew.

Sou carente, beijos.


	8. Intensidade

**Citação:** "Onde há muito sentimento, há muita dor". (Leonardo da Vinci)

* * *

**Intensidade**

* * *

Era intenso. Intenso demais pra ser apenas sexo, apenas prazer, um jeito de descontar as frustrações. Porque o desespero que sentia por tocá-lo era real demais. O medo de se afastar da boca fria de Malfoy era grande demais. Imaginar que toda vez que ele saia por aquela porta, poderia nunca mais voltar. Sentir que a cada dia, os olhos verdes não eram mais tão verdes e brilhantes quanto ela pensou alguns anos atrás. O conforto dos olhos cinza e sem brilho.

O calor que sentia cada vez que os lábios deslizavam por seu pescoço, os arrepios, os gemidos, a felicidade que tentava não demonstrar para o loiro. Malfoy não conversava muito. O que ouvia dele eram gemidos e frases desconexas. Ele gostava de dormir com a cabeça na curva do pescoço dela, afundar o rosto entre os cabelos vermelhos. Ele disse uma vez que era como acordar numa espécie de incêndio. E cada vez que ele chegava, o coração de Ginny dava um salto. Quando ia embora parecia abrir um espaço vazio. Encontros furtivos. Beijos furtivos, sôfregos, momentos roubados deles mesmos.

Parecia um ciclo eterno até o dia que ele não entrou pela porta. Até o dia que ela não estava mais esperando perto da janela.

Dois casamentos próximos. Ela era a noiva. Ele era o noivo.

* * *


	9. Gravata Verde

**Gravata Verde

* * *

**

Ok, ela estava gesticulando e gritando como uma louca fazia uns quinze minutos, Draco parara de escutá-la no quarto minuto, talvez antes. Ela falava, com o rosto vermelho, coisas desconexas: sobre corações cegos e amores provavelmente impossíveis. Ela estava tentando se declarar. O rosto corado até a raiz dos cabelos ainda mais vermelhos, os olhos levemente irritados pelas possíveis lágrimas que lhe vinham aos olhos de tempos em tempos, mas que ela fazia recuar bravamente.

Draco mantinha seu rosto concentrado, fingindo interesse, às vezes balançava a cabeça afirmando tudo que ela dizia e fingia intenção de interrompê-la, mas não permitia que ele falasse.

Aprendera tal artimanha com seu pai, sempre que Narcisa começava com algum discurso enfadonho sobre sentimentos. Obviamente, por mais que apreciasse Ginny, a ruiva jamais teria metade da classe de sua mãe, então ela gritava.

Sua atenção foi desviada quando ela passou a mãos pelos cabelos respirando profundamente, o loiro acompanhou o movimento dos dedos que tocaram os ombros vestidos por uma das camisas antigas do tempo de Hogwarts, foi obrigado a imaginar como ela ficaria usando a gravata da Sonserina. Apenas a gravata verde e prata. Cometeu o deslize de fechar os olhos.

- Você está me ouvindo? – ela perguntou num tom irritado. Pego de surpresa, tentou se livrar da imagem mental, mas não conseguiu. Ginny o encarava com a sobrancelha levantada demonstrando sua irritação. – você não vai me dizer nada?

Não sabia como explicar tudo aquilo que ela causava, então puxou-a para perto e beijou-a com intensidade, deslizando as mãos pelo corpo dela imaginando onde estariam as benditas gravatas.

* * *

**NA. **Terceira edição do nosso amado e querido Good Night, Bad Morning! Nunca vou entender o nome desse projeto, mas ok.

Rewiews! Muitas outras virão, porque vamos fechar o projeto com 200%! Vamos conseguir que eu sei!

beijooo.


	10. Felicidade Extinta

**Felicidade Extinta**

* * *

No primeiro dia estava chocada e não acreditava que estava ali, que estava ali justamente com ele, mas sorriu, sorriu com muito prazer quando os lábios frios tocaram os dela, quando os olhos cinzentos estavam fixos no sorriso largo que exibia.

Nos encontros escondidos, quando era necessário sussurrar e segurar suspiros. Fechava os olhos e permitia-se acreditar na realidade daqueles momentos curtos que passavam rápido, mas deixavam uma sensação por todo o dia.

Na primeira semana, era como cores e sons e sensações e tudo que pudesse imaginar. Era errado e excitante e animador e não era necessário mais que algumas palavras para que tudo corresse bem.

Imaginava quando Harry descobriria e pensou que haveria uma emoção assim, se imaginava deixando o marido e que talvez as coisas melhorassem. Pensou na cara que Astoria faria, pensou em várias coisas para dizer e fazer, parecia divertido e irresponsável.

Mas no segundo mês, havia algo de diferente nos beijos, algo mecânico e comum, algo que não fazia mais Ginny sorrir com tanta felicidade. Aquela felicidade que diminuía, mesmo que as ações não mudassem. E para ele, os cabelos ruivos deviam ser tão comuns, quanto os olhos cinzentos se tornaram para ela. E aquela sensação de felicidade não durava mais que poucas horas, poucos momentos.

Não ligava mais se Malfoy demorasse, se Malfoy não se importasse, se Malfoy não aparecesse.

E simplesmente, não buscaram um ao outro. Nem encontros furtivos, nem meios sorrisos, apenas felicidade extinta.


	11. Firewhisky

**Firewhisky**

* * *

_"As mais belas frases de amor são ditas no silêncio de um sorriso."_

* * *

Uma vez lhe disseram para não beber firewhisky demais, isso só trazia comportamentos vergonhosos. Lhe disseram para nunca se envolver com Weasleys, exceto se isso significar humilhação para a família ruiva. Muitas vezes disseram à Draco que era superior a todos, disseram que não era natural as pessoas de sua família terem grandes amores, acabam amando aqueles que seus pais escolhiam para casar.

Uma vez Draco Malfoy subiu numa mesa com uma garrafa de firewhisky nas mãos, sorria, embriagado e, sequer imaginava algo sobre comportamentos vergonhosos ou Weasleys. As pessoas olharam interessadas enquanto ele pedia a atenção de todos para uma declaração.

- Eu amo a Weasley e quero que o Potter tire as mãos dela agora. - ele apontou meio irritado para Harry Potter, que colocava as mãos nos ombros de Ginny Weasley que o encarava horrorizada com aquela ação.

- Do que você está falando, Malfoy? - gritou o ruivo.

- Que a sua irmã me ama e eu não quero Potter colocando os dedos sujos sobre ela. - respondeu Draco.

Uma vez Draco leu que "as mais belas frases de amor são ditas no silêncio de um sorriso" e achou isso completamente imbecil. Ninguém podia entender um sorriso à esse ponto, sorrisos são apenas sorrisos, no máximo existem sorrisos de felicidade, de desprezo, de vitória, de sentimentos básicos assim.

Uma vez olhou para Ginny enquanto ela afastava as mãos de Potter e o encarava, séria. Naquele momento ele ficou parado, e começou até a sentir-se infinitamente mais sóbrio pensando sobre a merda que havia feito expondo tudo que havia entre os dois. Pensou algumas vezes na reação dos pais, pensou nos amigos e no que as pessoas falariam sobre ele.

E então esqueceu tudo no momento que ela sorriu.


	12. Time and Confusion

**Time and Confusion**

"Muito te ama quem te faz chorar". (Miguel de Cervantes)

* * *

- Você não passa de um imbecil.

- E você é uma Weasley, não poderia te ofender mais.

Ela respirou profundamente. Várias vezes, antes que pudesse encarar os olhos dele. Tão escuros pela sombra. Sentiu um nó na garganta e um ardor, os olhos queimavam enquanto ela impedia as lágrimas. Não podia chorar, não devia chorar, não devia mesmo derramar uma gota de lágrima por alguém como Draco Malfoy, por alguém que estava indo embora.

Havia dito que se casaria, que era completamente insano sequer trocarem olhares, que ela não passava de uma garota estúpida que não sabia como usar a razão, comportamento esperado de um gryffindor. Comportamento desprezado por um slytherin.

O corpo dele aproximou-se e a mão tocou o topo da cabeça de Ginny, ele mirou o chão por um momento, murmurou que era o necessário, que era o certo a fazer, a única coisa que poderia fazer.

- Não te faz ser menos imbecil.

- Você jamais acordou um dia menos Weasley, estamos quites. Quando ele saiu do quarto, o peito dela explodiu em dor, quase conseguiu escutar algo dentro de si quebrando. Deixou-se cair no chão, ficou lá por um tempo, por um bom tempo. Um turbilhão de emoções negativas, todas ligadas a dor. Tão pouco tempo e tanta dor.

Do lado de fora, no corredor, alguém estava encostado na parede, com as lágrimas quase caindo dos olhos, fazendo-os brilhar ainda mais. Era um rapaz de cabelos loiros bem claros.

**

* * *

NA. Aprecio rewiews quase tanto quanto caras gostosos, beijos.**


	13. Sazonal

**Sazonal**

Cores difusas das flores, todas inspiradas em você. Vermelho, amarelo, laranja, até mesmo o verde soa uma cor sua, no início era como o verão e todo o calor esperado da época, eu tentava me refrescar, mas você me queimava. E com o tempo paramos nessa primavera típica de você, todas as cores, amoras, formas e flores. Texturas diferentes e macias que contrastam com as sardas. Toda a diversidade. E eu que apreciava o outono... tolice.


	14. Damnation

**Damnation

* * *

**

Podia descrever vários pensamentos sobre como aquilo era errado, sobre como não devia estar ali, mas não podia se importar de verdade com o que estava fazendo, com os cabelos loiros misturados aos seus, vermelhos. Sobre beijar aquela boca que tantas vezes maldisse sua família, caluniando cada um de seus membros. E era tão errado, mas tão irresistível, assim como devia soar para ele. Para todos os outros soou como traição, falta de caráter, que a danação os espere mais um pouco.

* * *

**NA. **mínimo, não?


	15. Draco's Nightmare

**Draco's Nightmare**

Era uma cama de cenouras e tudo era laranja, as nuvens, o céu, as folhas. Levantou-se e percebeu que tinha patas felpudas e brancas. A água do rio corria em todos de ouro e onde ficava mais fundo o laranja voltava como cor principal. Mirou o próprio reflexo e era um coelho de pêlos brancos, bem lisos, meio louros no topo da cabeça e ao redor das orelhas. Olhos grandes e cinzentos. Tinha que concordar que era um belo coelho, mas era um COELHO. Como assim? Ficou confuso e voltou para a cama de cenouras, onde havia uma passagem. Lá embaixo haviam vários coelhinhos, loiros e ruivos. Uma coelha com alguns pêlos vermelhos, olhos castanhos e pintas no focinho veio em sua direção.  
- Olá amor. Bem-vindo ao lar, agora sim parecemos Weasleys! Você é um coelho também, Draco!  
Acordou assustado, muito assustado mesmo e naquele dia jogou as garrafas de firewhiskey fora, sem explicar para Ginny o motivo disso.


	16. Under The Trees

**Under The Trees**

Quando os olhos se encontraram o céu parecia tão azul e as cores eram intensas, como se fossem feitas para os olhos delicados e cinzentos. Olhos castanhos e sinceros, decorados por sardas em todo o rosto expressivo. As árvores permitiam pequenos raios de sol, que brilhavam nos cabelos ruivos que caiam levemente sobre os tais olhos castanhos. Estava muito quente e uma pequena gota de suor escorria pelo pescoço fino. Ela não se importou, talvez não tenha percebido. Talvez estivesse pensando em outra coisa, mesmo que os olhos estivessem fixos nos dele.

**- X -**

A luz refletia nos olhos cinzas e ela sentia uma leve vontade de sorrir, o dia parecia feito para dar alguma cor àqueles olhos, cores intensas brilhavam nas árvores e no céu, o rosto perfeito e sem marcas parecia muito branco, os olhos se destacavam nas outras cores. Toda luz estava sobre ele. Uma gota de suor escorreu pelo pescoço e não se importou em fazer nenhum movimento, nada que pudesse quebrar o contato entre eles. Possivelmente o máximo que aconteceria naquele começo de verão.


	17. Abolindo o Natal

**NA. ****As próximas drabbles foram feitas para o Jingle Bells, Projeto de Natal da Sessão Draco/Ginny do Fórum 6v**

**Abolindo o Natal**

Draco tocou no ombro da mulher de cabelos vermelhos, enquanto ela mexia em coisas velhas que trouxera da Toca. Era véspera de Natal e estava muito frio para permanecer tanto tempo sentada, revirando aquelas velharias. Ginny se sobressaltou, e lançou um olhar meio irritado para ele, que corajosamente abaixou-se para sentar ao lado dela.  
- O que estamos fazendo?  
- Mexendo em coisas velhas.  
- Como por exemplo?  
- Esse cartão que você me deu no Natal de uns anos atrás, quando começamos a ficar juntos. - ela levantou um cartão vermelho e verde brilhante.  
- Isso é ridículo. Me devolve. - Draco começou a ficar vermelho.  
- Jamais. E é até fofinho. - ela abriu o cartão e tomou ar - _Nem mesmo o Natal é tão vermelho quanto seus cabelos, pensei em você um pouco. Draco._ Olha que gracinha!  
- Ok, estou abolindo o Natal dessa casa. - ele fez uma careta.  
- Então vou lá em cima jogar a roupa de Mamãe Noel fora...  
A ruiva se levantou rapidamente e disparou pelo corredor com Draco em seus calcanhares.  
- Claro que não, você pode vestir pra se despedir e eu jogo fora.


	18. Manhã de Natal

**Manhã de Natal**

Desde criança Draco corria escada abaixo para encontrar os lindos presentes que ganhava embaixo da árvore, seus pais sorriam animados com a alegria da criança, os olhos brilhando, o sorriso enorme e logo após ele se lambuzava com doces e sujava os brinquedos novos, mas a felicidade simples estampada no rosto do menino suavizavam qualquer bronca que pudesse receber.

Ginny acordava com os gritos dos irmãos mais velhos que alcançavam a árvore de natal muito antes dela, enquanto todos pegavam seus presentes, ela caminha sonolenta até a escada e quando via o grande sorriso no rosto do pai enquanto ele sacudia uma caixa enfeitada para a filha, Ginny corria, pulando os degraus da escada, ouvindo sua mãe gritar que poderia cair se corresse assim. Brincava com os irmãos, ouvia histórias do pai, sujava as mãos com doces e era imediatamente afastada do brinquedo novo, algumas vezes não tão novo.

Naquela manhã de Natal, Draco abriu os olhos e viu o rosto sardento da mulher ruiva deitada ao seu lado, a boca rosa num sorriso leve. Acabou sorrindo também e deslizou os dedos pelo rosto dela. Ginny apertou os olhos, como se a claridade leve do quarto fosse demais, então abriu os olhos castanhos e sonolentos dando um sorriso para Draco.  
- Bom dia.  
- Seu bafo está horrível, Draco.  
- Eu não vou me levantar mesmo.  
- É manhã de Natal. Recebemos presentes. - ela tentou argumentar com preguiça.  
- Meu presente está em cima da cama, olhando para mim e reclamando do meu hálito.  
Pela primeira vez, nenhum dos dois desceu as escadas na manhã de Natal.


	19. Christmas Wish

**Christmas Wish**

O primeiro beijo foi embaixo de um visgo. Draco deu um sorriso vitorioso e puxou Ginny antes que ela pudesse sair correndo. Levou um tapa logo em seguida, mas ele deu uma risada, afirmando que ela havia apreciado muito mais que ele.  
O segundo beijo, foi quando todas as pessoas comemoravam o primeiro natal pós-guerra. Ninguém estava comemorando o Natal em casa e o Beco Diagonal estava apinhado de pessoas que bebiam, riam, conversavam e cantavam músicas natalinas. Draco estava sentado sozinho no lugar mais distante possível da multidão. Ele parecia perturbado. Ele estava triste.  
- Se meu lado houvesse vencido a guerra, ninguém estaria comemorando. Muitos deles nem estariam vivos. - ele disse. Os olhos cinzentos cheios de lágrimas. Ginny quis saber porque ele estava ali sozinho, ele apenas balançava a cabeça, estava visivelmente um tanto bêbado.  
Sentou-se ao lado dele, enquanto ele falava coisas sem sentido. As lágrimas dele acabaram manchando seu cachecol, numa tentativa de consolo quando Ginny o abraçou, quando Ginny puxou-o para perto do rosto e deixou que seus lábios tocassem os lábios trêmulos e com sabor de lágrimas.  
No natal seguinte, brigaram. Ginny jurou que nunca mais olharia para a cara de Draco, enquanto ele esbravejava que era de se esperar grosserias da parte de uma Weasley. E antes do ano-novo, Ginny estava sendo pedida em casamento. Draco sorria agora, parecia ter deixado tudo para trás. Procurava erguer o nome de sua família. Enquanto Ron lutava bravamente todo o tipo de fofoca contra Draco. Ginny costumava rir das bobagens do irmão.  
E então, seu primeiro natal como Sra. Malfoy. O natal da foto. Quando Draco aceitou passar o feriado junto da família Weasley, quando aceitou um suéter verde. Quando bateu a cabeça no teto do quarto de Ginny. Quando aceitou tirar aquela foto, quando disse a Ginny, pouco antes que dormissem que se o mundo parasse, gostaria que parasse naquele momento, enquanto estavam juntos.  
E todos os gritos, e o fogo, e antigos Comensais. Procurando Harry, procurando qualquer Weasley. Atingindo Draco. Draco Malfoy que era um traidor, que ajuda Harry, que casara com uma Weasley.  
O mesmo Draco Malfoy que sorriu dizendo que estava tudo bem antes de fechar os olhos.

**- X -**

Ela abriu os olhos em mais uma véspera de Natal, fechou os olhos com força desejando dormir de novo, mas seu primeiro pensamento foi Draco Malfoy. Onde quer que estivesse. Ou não estivesse. Não tinha como saber. Levantou-se e escovou os dentes lentamente. Olhou para o porta retrato, olhou para si e Draco sorrindo enquanto Ron ao fundo parecia irritado com a presença do loiro. Acabou deixando escapar um sorrisinho pelo canto da boca. A foto do último Natal que haviam passado juntos, dois anos atrás era um retrato claro da felicidade no rosto agora sério de Ginny. Natal sempre era uma época difícil, logo Hermione apareceria, trazendo os filhos, Ron e Harry. Tentando animá-la. Iria sorrir e se desligar do que estava acontecendo ao redor e todos logo iriam embora comemorar o Natal com alguma felicidade verdadeira. Voltou no banheiro e encarou o espelho. Fechou os olhos e mesmo assim não pode evitar que as lágrimas descessem queimando pelas bochechas.  
- Você deveria estar aqui, Draco.


	20. Sonho de Natal

**Sonho de Natal**

**

* * *

**

Naquela noite de Natal tudo que desejava era poder deslizar seus dedos sobre os cabelos sedosos e loiros, desejava tocar no rosto liso encarando os olhos cinzentos. Desejava tanto estar com ele que chegava a sentir a falta dele naquela tão comum dor quase física em seu peito. Como se o coração estivesse partido em dois. Rolou na cama enquanto no andar de baixo todos se felicitavam e escutavam as músicas natalinas de Celestina Warbeck. Algo dentro do seu peito reconheceu o trecho sobre o coração quebrado exatamente igual um caldeirão.  
Levantou-se da cama e pegou todas as cartas endereçadas à Mansão Malfoy e que nunca haviam sido sequer despachadas. Fechou os olhos tentando não chorar mais uma vez, logo sua mãe entenderia alguma coisa no ar, suspeitaria dos olhos inchados mesmo inventando todo tipo de insônia possível.  
Talvez tivesse realmente algum problema com amores platônicos, mas aquele doía tanto e tanto. Algumas vezes acordava e quase chorava por ter acordado, nos sonhos estava tão perto dos lábios dele e ele sorria e ele dizia coisas agradáveis e ela podia sorrir também, até o momento em que seus olhos abriam.  
Naquele Natal desejou que pudesse olhar para os olhos cinza dele e sorrir. Desejou tocar os lábios que deviam ter gosto de ironia com os seus. Desejou isso arduamente nos Natais seguintes e mesmo assim nada nunca se realizou. E mesmo assim continua sonhando com os olhos cinzentos.

* * *

**NA. **Eu vou parar de escrever essas fics tristenhas assim. Talvez. -_-'

Rewiews!

Feliz ano-novo!

Feliz 2010.

Vou pro Paraguai, beijooo.


	21. O Melhor Presente Possível

**O Melhor Presente Possível**

**

* * *

**

Abriu os olhos na manhã de Natal e encontrou um cartão sobre a mesinha. Abriu-o delicadamente e sentiu o cheiro do perfume dele. Algumas palavras quase carinhosas expressas ali. Olhou para a janela e viu o branco intenso se misturando com o verde das árvores que lutavam para não serem cobertas totalmente. O cartão pedia para não se levantar da cama até que ele voltasse. Então jogou os cabelos ruivos sobre o travesseiro e contemplou o teto imaginando o que o homem loiro estava aprontando.  
Uns bons dez minutos depois, Draco Malfoy entrou esbaforido pelo quarto, com o rosto vermelho e a roupa cheia de neve. Pulou em cima da cama, em cima de Ginny. Ela lutou bravamente contra ele, mas não havia muito o que fazer. Deixou que ele risse dela e se levantasse.  
- O dia está muito bonito, devia dar uma olhada. Podemos até fazer bonecos de neve. - disse ele.  
- Sério? Você está bem, Draco? Bonecos?  
- É só ver como o dia está lindo pra desperdiçar. - ele sorriu de modo inocente.  
Ginny não acreditou nessa de 'dia lindo' e foi até a janela.  
Levou as mãos a boca quando deixou escapar um suspiro. Riscado na neve em marcas profundas estava escrito: "Vamos casar amanhã?"  
Olhou para o homem que estava atrás dela segurando uma pequena caixinha aberta entre os dedos. O sorriso travesso e infantil.  
- Você nunca ia me dar um presente de Natal decente, então mudar seu nome para Sra. Malfoy pode melhorar as coisas.  
Ginny abraçou Draco com força e murmurou.  
- Meu presente era muito bom, se você quer saber.

* * *

**NA. **É com muito orgulho que informo o final das drabbles natalinas, quem curtiu manda uma rewiew, quem não curtiu, manda uma rewiew me xingando ae.

Presente de natal, gente. Me mandem rewiews!

eu vou ficar muito feliz, sabiam?


	22. Behind The Mask

**NA. **II Projeto Relâmpago da DG! Baseado no Carnaval - Máscaras e Fantasias.

Essa e a próxima fic são desse projeto.

Apreciem, deixem rewiews, me amem, ou não.

* * *

**Behind the Mask**

Não parecia real, não tinha sentido, não era justo nem normal, mas naqueles momentos tudo era tão certo e preciso, mesmo que fingissem depois. Segurar as mãos enquanto as pessoas não viam. Fingir olhares de irritação. E deixar os sorrisos aparecerem quando as bocas encontravam pescoços, quando a pele tocava pele e o mundo girava, quando não eram mais Malfoy e Weasley, mas focavam em ser Draco e Ginny.  
E na guerra aquilo mantinha sanidade, mantinha alguma coisa salva do que sempre foram, detrás das máscaras, Draco e Ginny guardavam aquilo que sentiam, que queriam e não podiam. Fingiam que não se suportavam, não se conheciam. Conheciam cada centímetro de pele, e o que gostavam.  
Queriam não se importar, as máscaras poderiam ser jogadas fora algum dia, talvez, mas agora, enquanto a mulher de cabelos vermelhos estava ferida, tão ferida. Draco fingiu não se importar, enquanto seus olhos tentavam esconder o desespero.


	23. Those Eyes, Lies

**Those Eyes, Lies**

Ele não se movia em vão, não fazia nada sem sentido. Cada um daqueles movimentos, daqueles beijos, daqueles abraços. Olhar naqueles olhos era inútil, mas ela tentava, queria encontrar alguma coisa verdadeira ali, mas era apenas fechar os olhos e se entregar. Deixar que ele deslizasse os dedos por ela, não em vão, apenas porque era assim, porque ele queria, porque ele podia e porque ela gostava, gostava tanto que às vezes não se importava com os olhos frios, com o que ele nunca permitia que ela visse. Não sabia como ele era.  
"Estou indo."  
Draco desaparecia por alguns dias, não dava sinais, não se importava em avisar e ela nem mesmo estava interessada em saber, mas cada vez que estavam próximos ela podia esquecer quaisquer teorias. Encarava os olhos cinzentos que não diziam nada, não havia nada ali. E o rosto era uma máscara de mentiras, e nunca dizia nada além do que achava necessário.  
"Nos vemos em alguns dias."  
E aquilo estava começando a irritá-la. E o nada e não saber. O vazio dos olhos cinzentos, as mentiras que ele sequer contava, elas estavam marcadas na íris. Elas estavam profundas ali.  
"Não vamos nos ver."  
"Como?"  
"Não vamos."  
Num segundo algo brilhou, a máscara no rosto fraquejou e os olhos pareceram sensíveis, os olhos de mentira dele, mas foi apenas um segundo e aquele segundo não podia valer tanta coisa.  
"Não quero que apareça mais."  
E sem desperdiçar um movimento, Draco levou embora seus olhos de mentira.

* * *

**NA. **Vou ficar infinitamente mais feliz se receber rewiews.

Dessa vez as drabbles temáticas são só essas duas mesmo.


	24. Words: Waiting Answers

**NA. **Coleção de drabbles pro IX Challenge Draco&Ginny baseado no jogo Rapidinhas da Seção DG do fórum 6v.

São várias drabbles baseadas em palavras escolhidas pela mestre do Challenge, Kollynew.

Essa coleção se chama **WORDS**, espero que gostem.

* * *

**Waiting Answers**

Você pediu uma resposta, ela virou o rosto e balançou a cabeça. Isso foi o suficiente para você. Então não quis olhar nos olhos castanhos e afastou os cabelos ruivos do peito. Talvez ela quisesse dizer mais alguma coisa, talvez ela pudesse mudar de opinião, e era isso que você tentava _esperar_, mas claramente não era o que ia acontecer.  
Ela quis tentar te dizer alguma coisa, mas achou que não precisava escutá-la, você se levantou e saiu do quarto, mesmo que estivesse apenas meio vestido. Você foi embora assim, deixou a camisa e o cinto para trás. Pensou tantas vezes no que ela queria dizer, no que poderia ser, reviveu aquele momento e pensou em todas as possibilidades que agora estavam perdidas.  
E a antiga pergunta que você havia feito acabou mudando. E acabou que agora só havia uma resposta que te deixaria satisfeito.  
Exatamente aquela que você não iria escutar, porque agora ela não tinha mais nada para te dizer.


	25. Words: Kinda Question

**Kinda Question**

_"Você me ama, Weasley?"_  
O tipo de pergunta que não precisa de uma resposta, o tipo de pergunta que vale uma resposta, o tipo de pergunta que você não queria responder, mas ele estava olhando-a, aguardando que dissesse alguma coisa. Os olhos cinzas se divertiam com seu claro desespero. Não sabia o que fazer, não sabia o que dizer, não estava conseguindo acertar nem o que pensar, quiçá a resposta.  
_"Estou esperando."_  
_"Não preciso responder isso."_  
_"Mas eu quero ouvir, Weasley."_  
É ruim quando você percebe que vai foder tudo. Quando percebe que não tem outro jeito, quando as pessoas querem respostas demais e não é o que eles querem ouvir. Os olhos dele agora estavam desconfiados, no fundo do cinza havia uma certa aflição não declarada.  
_"Não."_


	26. Words: Across The Time

**Across The Time**

_Naquele minuto._  
Ela escolheu segurar sua mão, escolheu olhar nos seus olhos e sorrir e estar ali. Mesmo que todas as pessoas fossem contra, naquele momento os dedos dela se enlaçaram nos seus e ela disse que te amava, e você nem conseguia dizer nada, olhando no fundo do cinza saberia o quanto era recíproco.  
_Naquela hora._  
A boca dela pressionou a sua com fervor e você fechou os olhos com força. Esperou que talvez acordasse, mas o sabor era real demais. Não pensava no que aconteceria depois, em todas as pessoas que teriam de enfrentar, nos jornais, escândalo e reputação, nada daquilo poderia valer mais que os suspiros dela. Queria dizer o nome da ruiva aos ventos, queria gritar, queria ficar deitado o dia todo com ela nos braços, mas não passou de uma hora.  
_Naquele dia._  
Ela disse adeus, fez as malas e o deixou. Ele tentou não chorar, gerava um pouco de pena. Pensou como seria se você estivesse no lugar dele e imaginou que não iria aguentar. Apenas ela conseguia manter todas as cicatrizes fechadas.


	27. Words: A Outra Princesa

**A Outra Princesa¹**

**Universo Alternativo**

Ah, bela Astoria! Que princesa encantadora! Digna de todos os contos de fadas. Cabelos de ouro e alva pele, os olhos de céu seguiam o princípe amaldiçoado¹. Mesmo fraco e frágil, ah, como ela o amava, como ela o queria, como ela sonhava!  
E ele venceu, derrotou o senhor da escuridão e oh, que azar para a bela Astoria, de lá ele não podia mais sair. E ela viveu e viveu esperando e sonhando e tentando e não conseguindo e chamando e sussurrando, mas que infelicidade, a voz da bela princesa não conseguia alcançá-lo.  
E ela, tão bela, chorou. Sofreu. E chorou ainda mais quando aquela princesa, uma princesa de outro conto de fadas, porque apenas a voz dela ele ouviu.

¹baseado na fic da Kollynew, O Príncipe Amaldiçoado.


	28. Words: Chassing Stars

**Chassing Stars**

Dedos entrelaçados e apenas a noção do espaço e do céu sobre eles. Apenas isso e a capa de chuva de Draco Malfoy. O silêncio e nada mais gerava tanta comunicação e entendimento naquele momento. Apenas os dedos entrelaçados. Apenas a som da respiração, agora. Ela respirava alto porque respirava assim. Ele queria que os olhos dela ficassem abertos para que a encarasse, mas mesmo consciente ela não abria.  
Ela estava perdida em devaneios, pontos dançavam sob seus olhos como estrelas completamente novas para seu mundo. Nomeou todas e cada uma daquelas estrelas como Draco. E para Draco a estrela mais brilhante e fixa do céu era Ginevra.


	29. Words: Cold

**Cold**

A janela ainda estava aberta.  
Os olhos dela estavam secos, mas ela ainda queria chorar. O peito ainda apertava dolorosamente. E a respiração era um tanto entrecortada. Os cabelos ruivos espalhados pelo lençol branco e delicado. Não pensou que fosse conseguir, mas parecia que existiam algumas lágrimas para chorar um pouco mais. Descendo lentamente pela bochecha sardenta.  
Olhou para a porta do banheiro e piscou entre as lágrimas, fechando os olhos com pesar e voltou o rosto para o travesseiro. Não demorou muito e com o choro dormiu. Sonhou com os cabelos loiros e sentiu a saudade, o sorriso torto, olhos cinzentos, os dedos dele que se perdiam em meio aos seus cabelos de modo carinhoso.  
Ele a beijou e não quis mais soltá-lo. Draco a encarou e Ginny permitiu que seus olhos se enchessem de lágrimas até ali. Segurou-se a ele pensando em nunca mais soltá-lo. Não permitir que se afastasse nem mesmo um centímetro.  
Lentamente soltou-se dela e sorriu. Fechou a janela e disse que logo ficaria muito frio. Ginny deu uma risada triste.  
- A janela ainda está aberta, Draco.  
- Não seja boba. Não posso deixar você dormir no frio. Jamais deixaria que o quarto esfriasse.  
Quando ela abriu os olhos, a janela ainda estava aberta. Piscou algumas vezes e fez força para se mover. Levantou-se da cama penosamente e fechou a janela.  
Jamais poderia deixar que o quarto esfriasse.


	30. Words: Through The Glass

**Through The Glass**

Sentou-se no parapeito e ficou ali, balançando os pés num ritmo lento, enquanto a chuva caía. Ela se aproximou com uma caneca de chocolate e encostou a cabeça no ombro dele, olhando através da janela. Ele deslizou os dedos pelo vidro embaçado e sorriu um pouco para a ruiva.

Desceu os dedos até o final e os entrelaçou aos dela com delicadeza. Ela murmurou algo sobre estar com frio e Draco passou o braço em volta do corpo esguio da mulher ruiva. Ela perguntou porque ele estava na janela e respondeu que não sabia bem enquanto enrolava os cabelos vermelhos com a outra mão.

Com o passar dos dias ficavam cada vez mais tempo ali. Olhando a chuva, o sol, as nuvens e quaisquer alterações climáticas. Parecia bobagem, perda de tempo, nem eles mesmos entendiam mais.

Apenas que ficar no parapeito olhando através da janela era uma coisa típica de Draco e Ginny. Apenas deles.


	31. Words: Drawning

**Drawning**

Ele desenhou os traços finos do rosto dela com o lápis, o barulho leve que fazia riscando a folha era o único no cômodo. Ela deu um pequeno sorriso e tentou ficar séria. Estava sentada com as pernas jogadas sobre a mesa de centro, a mão apoiando o queixo. Draco riscou as curvas dos lábios e terminou de contornar os olhos. As cores eram difíceis, o tom vermelho era impossível de igualar, os olhos castanhos e as bochechas coradas.  
Não tinha como o desenho ficar em pé de igualdade com a realidade, mas ela gostou, mesmo que para ele, as cores não fossem como as dela. Lentamente ela deslizou o dedos sobre a folha e sorriu daquele jeito que ele jamais conseguiria reproduzir no papel branco. Ela deslizou a mão com delicadeza pelos cabelos loiros dele e inclinou-se para beijá-lo.  
Draco pensou que poderia fazer quantos desenhos ela quisesse se fossem seguir esse ritmo.


	32. Words: Lucky Thirteen

**Esta fanfic é UNIVERSO ALTERNATIVO, acostumem-se.**

**

* * *

**

**Lucky Thirteen**

**

* * *

**

Primeiro dia e você disse que sou um imbecil, acertou-me no rosto e não quer falar comigo. É bem difícil estarmos juntos, eu sei, mas você me perdoou no segundo dia e me abraçou fortemente enquanto as bombas caiam em Londres, não podíamos nos dar ao luxo de brigar, de não querer, de não ficarmos juntos ali. No terceiro dia, naquele terceiro, você voltou correndo para casa quando pensou ter escutado alguma coisa no bairro. No quarto dia você chorou. Seus amigos e seu irmão estavam mortos, uma bomba exatamente onde estavam, eu te abracei firmemente. Você soluçava tanto, mas te disse que estava com você.

No quinto e sexto dias apenas ficou deitada, sentava-se um pouco e olhava através da janela, antes de começar a chorar mais uma vez, queria poder tirar essa tristeza, mas isso não podia compartilhar comigo. Sétimo dia, me abraçou e respirou profundamente. Ficou abraçada no meu pescoço enquanto as bombas tornavam a cair. Tirei seus cabelos vermelhos do rosto sardento e choroso que me exibia e ainda te achava a mais linda das mulheres. Foi então que começou a tossir demais. Oitavo dia e nada importante. Nono dia e você parecia cansada demais, triste demais e eu me preocupava demais.

Dez dias. A delicadeza dos seus movimentos me assustava. Você estava fraca e eu não podia aceitar isso.

Décimo primeiro dia. Ainda havia perigo e bombas, mas meu medo estava na pouca luz dos seus olhos. Estava doente, Ginny. E não podia aceitar que você ia me abandonar assim, devia lutar por nós. Precisava lutar. Por favor, eu não queria implorar, não poderia chorar o suficiente.

Quando amanheceu o décimo segundo dia, nem abriu os olhos. Estava tão pálida que suas sardas eram visíveis mesmo a metros de distância. Eu não sabia o que você tinha. E porque estava tão doente assim, de modo tão súbito. Me disseram que era tristeza, que eu não podia fazer nada por você. Me sentei na beira da cama e segurei sua mão. Pisou algumas vezes e me deu um sorriso leve enquanto eu me inclinava para beijar seus lábios levemente. Perder seu irmão havia sido demais, tão pouco tempo depois de toda a família. Me lembrei da briga que tivemos no primeiro dia, quando chegamos nessa casa e parecia insignificante. Tudo era pequeno demais perto de você.

No décimo terceiro dia, vi o sol nascer e tocar fogo em seus cabelos como era fácil de parecer. Parecia que estava melhorando e até se alimentou melhor. Me sentia otimista. E te disse que nunca te deixaria. Você apertou meus dedos e disse que viveríamos juntos para sempre numa casa longe de Londres, longe da guerra. Nesse mesmo dia caminhou até a janela e ficou observando o movimento. Me deitei ao seu lado e encostou o ouvido no meu peito, escutando meu coração bater. Passaríamos pela guerra.

Em treze dias a coisa mais fácil foi perceber o quanto você era indispensável e que devia passar os próximos treze mil dias e um pouco mais acordando com cabelos vermelhos ao meu redor.

* * *

**NA. **me deixem uma rewiew, por favor, ok? Juro que posto Dragões no fim de semana se deixarem. *--*


	33. Words: Our Corage

**Our Corage**

* * *

Estavam lado a lado. Mãos entrelaçadas, olhos sérios. Aquele jeito de superioridade da parte dele. O orgulho no caminhar dela. Os passos eram dirigidos para o Salão Principal, onde todos os outros alunos jantavam. Ela apertou os dedos dele do mesmo jeito que ela achava meio bobo e não encarou ninguém enquanto Draco sentava-se na mesa da Gryffindor.

Novos olhares. Cochichos. Olhares de desaprovação. Aquele desprezo por parte dos Slysddtherin, vergonha e incredulidade dos Gryffindor. Talvez precisassem criar uma casa nova em Hogwarts. Queriam apenas que todos os tratassem com igualdade. Nesse momento, Ginny apertou a mão dele com um certo medo, mas tudo se baseava na coragem.


	34. Words: Harry's Wedding

**Harry's Wedding

* * *

**

Ela bateu o pé e fechou a cara.  
Draco olhava cheio de incompreensão para a ruiva irritada. Ela piscou algumas vezes e virou-se para o outro lado.  
- Não me diga que está tão irritada por isso?  
- Você decidiu se casar.  
- Mas, Weasley, você VAI se casar.  
Os olhos castanhos se reviraram e ela cruzou os braços.  
- Então acho que acabamos aqui, certo? - olhos desafiadores.  
- Não quer saber com quem?  
- Não.  
Ele não compreendia a reação dela.  
Ela não entendia como ele não havia percebido.  
Ele se perguntava se ela nunca havia sentido nada a mais por ele, perto do que sentia por ela.  
Ela desejava sufoca o que sentia dentro de si.  
Ginny virou-se e colocou a mão na porta, alguma coisa apertando sua garganta. Draco continuava com os olhos presos nos movimentos da ruiva. Então ela foi embora, junto com todas as oportunidades que poderiam ter.  
- Queria me casar com você. - Ele disse para a porta.


	35. Words: Dreamscape

**Dreamscape

* * *

**

De sorrisos eles fizeram os dias. De carinhos e toques, de jeitos e beijos e olhares.  
De não se importar, de não ligar, de não escutar nada que os outros diziam.  
Enlaçando dedos, deslizando mãos, tocando bocas, fechando olhos, soltando suspiros. Disso eles eram feitos. Abandonavam discussões e fingiam não notar olhares, olhos castanhos e olhos cinzentos se namoravam. Ela queria estar próxima como o ar que o envolvia. Ele queria que ela pudesse estar sempre tão próxima. Quase negaram seus nomes, mas não tinham tanto para isso.  
De incompreensão encheram-se os olhos subitamente. E então não haviam tantos olhares e beijos, e carinhos e toques, perderam os sorrisos, mesmo que ainda amassem. Finalmente Draco e Ginny foram alcançados pela realidade e nenhum deles conseguiu escapar.


	36. Words: Hades e Perséfone

**essa fanfic é UNIVERSO ALTERNATIVO, cansei de Hogwarts hahahah

* * *

**

**Hades e Perséfone **

**

* * *

**

Luz do sol e um pouco mais de claridade, ela era tão linda. Cabelos de sol, e aquelas flores que os enfeitava. As flores brancas e amarelas, ela gostava tanto delas, e eu, ah, apenas o senhor do submundo, e ela feita de luz, feita de toda a claridade e de suas flores, as flores me perturbavam. E como eu poderia não querer aquela mulher tão intensamente? Se tudo nela era tão belo?  
E ela era filha da deusa do campo, eu bem podia saber. Não devia tocá-la. Não devia levá-la, mas aquelas flores, aquele cabelo de sol me enlouqueciam, eu precisava tocá-la, precisava mesmo. Ah, filha da deusa do campo, não me odeie por levá-la, por favor não grite, não faça isso. E agora você é minha, agora vai me acompanhar no meu mundo e comer das frutas que existem aqui.  
E não tire essas flores do cabelo de sol. Essas belas flores brancas e amarelas.


	37. Words: Bemmequer

**Bem-me-quer

* * *

**

_Bem me quer._  
Ela puxou uma pétala e Draco disse que aquilo era idiota. Ela deslizou os dedos pela flor e sorriu um pouco. Draco revirou os olhos e continuou concentrado no jornal que lia enquanto a ruiva brincava com as flores brancas que havia na cabeceira da cama.  
_Mal me quer._  
Ela franziu os lábios e virou-se para Draco que ignorou-a completamente.  
- Não me quer mais?  
- Não brincando com flores dessa forma.  
Ginny pegou as margaridas e levou-as para fora do quarto, voltando apenas com uma flor.  
- Porque não se cansa dessas flores feias e sem graça?  
- Elas servem pra determinar se você gosta de mim ou não.  
_Bem me quer._  
- Creio que depois de anos, meio que dá pra saber que eu gosto de você.  
- Não custa nada confirmar.  
_Mal me quer._  
- Então?  
- Não posso continuar assim.  
- Como assim, Draco?  
- Você precisa se casar comigo, Ginny.  
_Bem me quer._  
_Bem me quer._  
_Bem me quer._


	38. Words: To Begin

**To Begin

* * *

**

Traçou o desenho do rosto dela com o dedo, no início temeu que não dessem certo, porque eram diferentes. Temeu um pouco, mas se arriscou e sonhou e lutou e quis. E era difícil e era apaixonante e era tão triste e tão feliz que não sabia definir. Como se todas as luzes e cores e sonhos e desejos e sons e movimentos e sabores se resumissem à ela. Mesmo assim não podiam ser. E não era possível estarem juntos. E não era possível que Ginny o amasse e aceitasse e não era possível que ela deixasse Potter e sua vida. Ela era inconstante demais, difícil demais, diferente demais, mesmo que ele quisesse amar.  
Isso ressentia e destruía. Isso machucava e corrompia. E fazia mais lágrimas que sorrisos. E criava mais gritos que sussurros. E tanta dor que não podia aguentar e não queriam aguentar.  
E os olhos castanhos, o nariz fino, as sardas claras, o jeito tão diferente, os lábios rosados, aqueles lábios fascinantes, eles não sorriam mais, o castanho não brilhava e ela tinha lágrimas escorrendo pelas sardas. E era doloroso ver sofrer, fazer sofrer e tudo estava tão errado que desistiu, que não conseguia continuar e foi o que tiveram, tiveram um início.


	39. Words: The Real Harry's Wedding

**The Real Harry's Wedding

* * *

**

Ginny sentou-se do modo mais sensual possível em cima da mesa, enquanto Draco olhava distraidamente para o jornal, ela jogou os cabelos vermelhos para trás e balançou as pernas.

- Draco...  
- Hm?  
- Olha pra cá.  
- Estou lendo, Ginny.  
Ela respirou fundo e revirou os olhos. Desceu da mesa e andou até o lado dele, procurando o que era tão interessante. Uma notícia sobre o casamento de Harry Potter.  
- Você está lendo sobre o casamento do Harry?  
- Sim.  
- Queria ser a noiva, Draco? - ela perguntou de modo irritado.  
- Não, de onde você tirou isso?  
- Faz meia hora que estou aqui, andando de um lado pro outro, semi nua e você olhando esse jornal.


	40. Words: Fingertips Across The Skin

**Fingertips Across The Skin

* * *

**

Não precisava dizer nada, era só deixar que os dedos dele percorressem sua pele, mesmo na carícia mais inocente, mesmo que apenas dessem as mãos, precisava apenas entrar em contato. Pontas dos dedos, boca, pescoço e então ele pressionava sua cintura com a palma das mãos finas e mesmo assim fortes. Você não precisava guiá-lo, nem explicar nada, ele sabia exatamente o que fazer, quando fazer. Não era apenas uma questão física entre vocês, mas cada vez que ele sorria e tocava sua bochecha com gentileza fazendo piadinhas sobre as sardas bem, isso te deixava meio fora de órbita, porque só conseguia prestar atenção nos olhos cinzentos encarando os seus.  
Ele ficava entretido brincando com as mechas vermelhas em tons levemente diferentes e você acaba simplesmente fechando os olhos enquanto as mãos dele passavam facilmente pelo cabelo, desembaraçando-os um pouco. Os seus olhos fechados, porque você o ama e esses toques são como o céu. É piegas, sim, mas é como você se sente.


	41. Words: Heartache

**Realidade Alternativa, beijos.

* * *

**

**Heartache

* * *

**

Quando soube que Fred estava morto seu coração se apertou violentamente e fechou os olhos sentindo as pernas fraquejarem, Draco estava lá para segurá-la antes que caísse. E mesmo assim, sentiu que estava caindo cada vez mais. Sentiu um vazio e então uma mão fria entrelaçando os dedos na sua. Duas mãos frias. A sua e a dele, mas o motivo da frieza da sua era o desespero e a inevitável dor.

Sufocou a vontade de gritar, mas não podia segurar nenhuma das lágrimas, nem os soluços. Seu irmão não estava mais ali. Não poderia tê-lo de volta. Não quis olhar para George. Não queria ver nem os próprios cabelos vermelhos. Era quase impossível aceitar que não haviam mais gêmeos, apenas um. Nada de vozes em coro.

O sentimento de desespero tomou conta mais uma vez. Draco levou a outra mão até o pulso dela, segurando-a firmemente com ambas as mãos. Apertou a camisa do loiro com as mãos enquanto chorava. Não conseguia levantar o rosto e estava ensopando a roupa dele, mas não ligava, ninguém ligaria para isso.

Naquele dia, Draco não disse quase nada, apenas segurou suas mãos e prometeu não soltar.


	42. Words: That's Your Son

**That's Your Son

* * *

**

Mãos gorduchas puxavam o cabelo de Ginny com vigor enquanto ela gemia de dor.  
- Ok, querido, pode soltar o cabelo da mamãe... É vermelho, eu sei, mas isso dói.  
O bebê loiro continuava puxando e rindo, os grandes olhos cinzentos cintilavam de diversão.  
- Olha que menino esperto! - exclamou Draco - Mas ele precisa aprender a fazer isso com o cabelo do tio dele. - Ponderou.  
- Não tem graça, Draco. Ele não pode ficar tentando arrancar o cabelo de todas as pessoas ruivas com as mãos assim. Quase toda a família é ruiva.  
- Não é meu cabelo que ele está puxando, não me importo. - o loiro deu de ombros e segurou a mãozinha do bebê enquanto fazia uma careta.  
Ginny girou os olhos e deu de ombros entregando o bebê para Draco. Em alguns minutos o menino estava puxando os cabelos loiros do pai vigorosamente.  
- Divirta-se, Draco.  
- Precisamos dar um jeito nessa mania dele - o loiro fez uma careta de dor quando o menino puxou apenas alguns fios - vou ficar literalmente careca!  
- Não é meu cabelo que ele está puxando... - Ginny sorriu e deixou o quarto enquanto as mãos gorduchas do bebê se firmavam em mais algumas mechas de cabelos loiros.


	43. Words: The Runaway

**esta fic é universo alternativo, tá?**

**The Runaway

* * *

**

Com nossas mãos dadas, você pronunciou as palavras de poder. Desejava fugir, então estávamos fora do caminho usual de Avalon. Os pântanos sempre pareciam um convite a morte, mas eu confiava em você. Desfez a bruma e então nos vimos na ilha dos padres.  
Não sei porque fugia de suas irmãs em Avalon, Ginevra. Não consigo imaginar o que havia feito de errado para querer correr, mas não me importava tanto assim, pois agora eu poderia te levar para o meu mundo e torná-la minha esposa, mesmo com o crescente na testa. Você escolheu ser minha.


	44. Words: About War and Flowers

**blá blá blá, universo alternativo**

**About War and Flowers

* * *

**

As mãos pressionavam o corpo dela contra o dele com força. Força demais, mas não podia soltá-la, não podia permitir que ela se fosse. Ginny tinha lágrimas nos olhos, ele sabia, e não queria ver. As mãos dela estavam presas nos cabelos loiros, os dedos tentando fazer nós para que não fosse possível se separarem.  
Draco sentia o perfume doce e floral, talvez pela última vez, não podia perder esse cheiro em momento algum. O trem apitou e lentamente ela se afastou um pouco. As mãos deslizaram uma para a outra e se apertaram. Ele estava partindo para a guerra. Ela estava ficando ali, apenas esperando e rezando. Ele poderia voltar, ou morrer em alguns dias, uma bomba poderia cair onde ela estivesse. Tudo era tão inseguro que os nós dos dedos estavam brancos tamanha a força que ela apertava a mão dele.  
Apenas mais uma despedida de namorados. Para a guerra aquele momento pouco importava, para os dois, era o fim do mundo, os olhos castanhos convenceram Draco a se esforçar para voltar e ela estaria ali. Era a garantia dele, que ela estaria ali para quando voltasse, se voltasse.  
Ela respirou fundo e as mãos se soltaram. Foi como partir o coração, mas ambos demonstravam confiança pelo outro. Precisavam mostrar coragem.  
Dez dias depois, Draco sentiu o aroma doce e floral, mas era apenas um delírio enquanto a vida se esvaia num tiro no peito.


	45. Words: Alguma Coisa

**Alguma Coisa

* * *

**

Ginny conteve um suspiro de irritação, Harry nem mesmo sabia porque estava deixando-a tão irritada, mas ela sabia perfeitamente. Sentia-se bem mais preocupada em como contornar o marido e encontrar certo homem de olhos cinzentos e cabelos loiros.


	46. Words: A Hora Mais Brilhante

**A Hora Mais Brilhante**

**

* * *

**

De um sabor doce e meio sonhador, imagens coloridas que passavam em sua mente de um jeito tão infantil que chegava a ser surpreendente. Ela esperava balançando os pés na orla da praia com excitação enquanto ele se afastava por alguns segundos. Respirava profundamente. Uma vez. Duas vezes. Suspirava. O cheiro do sal. Ele voltava alguns minutos depois, uns dois ou três suspiros depois e sorria trazendo o doce favorito daquele dia.

O sol estava se pondo mais uma vez. Era a hora mais brilhante, duraria apenas alguns minutos. Mais um suspiro e o perfume da curva do pescoço dele. As cores intensas brilhando em um tom de vermelho definitivo. Ou laranja. Ele dizia que era como incendiar os cabelos dela na luz. Apenas deixava as cores dançarem atrás de suas pálpebras. Respirou profundamente e mais um suspiro. A hora mais brilhante já havia passado, mas estavam ali.


	47. Words: Rotina

**Rotina**

**

* * *

**

De acordar e pensar e não querer levantar de sorrir e imaginar e se virar para o lado e perceber que não era mais real. Lentamente, mas muito lentamente e com um nó na garganta, ela se levanta e pensa que é apenas mais um dia. Ela se arrasta e segura na porta e pensa mais um pouco, precisava de coragem, não era tão difícil, ela tinha coragem.  
Olhou no espelho e passou os dedos pelas olheiras, os cabelos ruivos eram uma grande bagunça indistinta. Chorava com certa freqüência, precisa ser forte, precisa muito ser forte. Olhou para a gravata que ele usava poucas semanas atrás e agora nunca mais usaria, ele não viria buscá-la.  
Draco não voltaria e acordar todos os dias assim virara rotina.


	48. Words: One Year

**One Year

* * *

**

Ela sorriu quando subiu as escadas de manhã. Finalmente chegara em casa depois daquela temporada de jogos e não podia estar mais feliz. O sol mal estava nascendo. Ginny tirou os sapatos no corredor, a casa estava em silêncio e nada mais se movia. Abriu a porta do quarto e encontrou Draco dormindo tranquilamente entre os lençóis claros da cama de casal. Os cabelos loiros caiam sobre os olhos fechados, os cílios claros e a boca levemente aberta, devia estar cansado, usava apenas uma calça de malha cinza e a pele claríssima estava exposta ao sol que entrava levemente através das cortinas.  
Deslizou os dedos pelo rosto dele e beijou-o na bochecha com carinho. Draco murmurou um: 'sai' e então abriu os olhos cinzentos subitamente.  
"Ginny."  
"Olá, Draco."  
"Achei que fosse chegar mais tarde..."  
"Eu posso voltar depois se você quiser."  
O homem jogou os cabelos para longe dos olhos e envolveu a mulher pela cintura, derrubando-a na cama, Ginny sorriu e piscou algumas vezes, enquanto os cabelos vermelhos se espalhavam pelo lençol.  
"Melhor você ficar aqui. Não vou mais te deixar ficar voando por aí e jogando quadribol."  
"Você não decide sobre isso, Draco."  
"Pelo menos por um ano, querida."  
"Não quero ficar em casa sozinha enquanto você trabalha."  
"Eu vou ficar esse ano com você... eu quero um filho, Ginny."  
Ela sorriu quando Draco tornou a mencionar essa conversa de ter um filho. Encarou os olhos cinzentos e pensou que adoraria ter uma criança de olhos cinzentos também.  
Poderia superar a rotina de um ano sem jogar.


	49. Words: Landscape

**Landscape

* * *

**

Queriam transformar os dias em noites e as noites em dias claros de céu azul. Beber vinho até se sentirem tontos demais para pegar outra garrafa e depois nunca mais tocar num copo daquilo. Queriam descer uma montanha esquiando e na outra semana conhecer um deserto sem água nenhuma. Queriam transformar bocejos em risos e depois passar um mês pensando nas questões do universo. Podiam acordar ao meio-dia e depois passar dois dias sem fechar os olhos enquanto andavam pelas cidades no meio da madrugada rindo.  
E nunca mais precisar pensar que amanhã seria exatamente igual hoje e ontem. E podiam pensar que aquilo duraria para sempre como a juventude. Como tudo o que tinham, como o amor que sentiam. Draco e Ginny não precisavam se importar. Draco e Ginny não queriam se importar. Precisavam se divertir e dançar. Queriam correr o mundo e conhecer todos os lugares mais bonitos já vistos e descobrir mais alguns. Não precisavam pensar numa rotina, precisavam fechar os olhos e apontar algum lugar no mapa.


	50. Words: Desejo de Pai

**Desejo de Pai

* * *

**

Pegou o menino no colo e balançou lentamente esperando que ele fechasse os olhos cinzentos e dormisse. Draco queria que o filho fosse infinitamente mais feliz que ele havia sido na infância e talvez fosse difícil de superar.  
Queria que o filho vivesse a vida bem, num mundo que ele não ajudou a criar, mas gostaria de ter ajudado. Que Scorpius fosse feliz na adolescência, sem importar com quem andava, falava, como agia, nem que casa fosse. Liberdade. Que não importasse de quem ele gostasse, os empecilhos seriam puramente amorosos, não teriam haver com classe, sangue ou dinheiro. Não queria que o filho sentisse o que ele sentiu, quando não teve coragem de se aproximar de Ginny Weasley, por tudo que era. E agora essas coisas nada mais valiam.


	51. Words: Don't Let The Dream

**Don't Let The Dream

* * *

**

Acordar e preferir fechar os olhos, se fixar no sonho e aconchegar nos braços dele. Aquela pele um pouco fria demais, aquele carinho esperado, porque eram os melhores dias da vida dela. As melhores noites, os melhores sonhos, os melhores despertares. Queria abraçá-lo e nunca mais sair daquela cama, queria passar os dedos pelos cabelos loiros e sorrir de leve enquanto ele a puxava para perto de si.  
Podia fazer tudo isso se continuasse de olhos fechados, se não saísse do sonho para acordar sozinha.


	52. Words: Holding Hands

**Holding Hands

* * *

**

Ele se desculpou. Pelo momento que não esteve lá, por não segurar sua mão, por vê-la sofrer e não dizer nada, por ter medo do que ia sentir enquanto ela sentia tudo. Não quis e mentir e dizer que se arrependia de tudo, porque não gostava de se arrepender, não quis implorar, nem olhá-la com os chorosos demais. Não quis a pena, queria o perdão.  
Que ela aceitasse que Draco havia sido assim e perdoasse e mesmo assim o amasse e ele sabia que era pedir demais, querer demais e quase não acreditou quando ela estendeu a mão, quando disse que podia perdoar, que não queria que fosse diferente, que havia sofrido e não sofria mais. Bastava segurar sua mão bem forte e nunca mais soltar.


	53. Words: Too Much Curious

**Too Much Curious

* * *

**

Ela disse não e nem olhou para mim, ela não quis entender e não me deixou segurar sua mão. Ela bateu o pé e me xingou, tentei não me importar e ser carinho, tentei respeitar, estava nervosa e o jeito que ela gritava, mas não era algo muito impossível o que eu estava pedindo. Ela desceu as escadas, os cabelos vermelhos balançando de modo imperioso e que mulher difícil ela era.  
Não queria escutar, não queria entender, não ia deixar que me explicasse. Ela parecia magoada, não queria olhar em meus olhos mais. Parecia que para Ginny não havia perdão. Me conformei e tentei esquecer que ela havia me visto com uma cueca do Potter nas mãos. Ninguém mais podia ter curiosadade, mesmo.


	54. Words: Middle of Summer

**Middle of Summer

* * *

**

Era um dia simples, era apenas mais uma manhã. Num dia decisivo assim, o céu deveria estar cinzento, pelo menos, mas brilhava azul, no meio do verão. Tem um cheiro de flores, porque sua mãe gosta de flores. Um jeito de paz e você sai da cama até pensando que vai ser um lindo dia. Os piores dias começam com manhãs ensolaradas e cheiro de flores.  
Talvez não tenha sido exatamente ruim, mas acordar e descobrir que Harry estava me esperando lá embaixo e perceber que ele sabia sobre Draco não foi divertido. Ele estava furioso, berrando coisas sobre traição. Ele estava certo. Estava, sim. Afinal, foi o que fiz. Não gostei de fazer nessas circunstâncias, mas aconteceu. E ele me deixou. E até me senti um pouco mal por não me importar muito.


	55. Words: What You Feel?

**What You Feel?

* * *

**

Não queria trair, mas ele estava ali e puxava-a pelos ombros e deslizava os dedos pela cintura dela de tal modo que mal conseguia respirar. Era tão difícil pensar em se desvencilhar dos lábios dele, da respiração, do calor que logo estava envolvida demais para lembrar que devia parar.  
E depois perceber que o que havia acontecido era traição. E então ter certeza que não sentia remorso.


	56. Words: Quidditch

**Quidditch

* * *

**

- Você é impossível.  
- O quê?  
- Como fez isso comigo?  
- O quê?  
- Draco, não acredito!  
- O quê que eu fiz? - o loiro olhou confuso.  
- Tremenda traição.  
- Certo, você está maluca. Não te traí, o que você está falando?  
- Zabini me disse que você não torce pro Holyhead Harpies, que você torce pelo Falmouth Falcons.  
- Você está falando mesmo sobre isso? - ele bateu a mão na testa e cruzou os braços girando os olhos - É um bom time.  
- O lema deles é sobre arrebentar os adversários se não vencerem.  
- Tomara que eles vençam e não machuquem ninguém.


	57. Words: The Show Must Go On

**The Show Must Go On

* * *

**

Ela sorriu e esperou que ele a visse, ele passou e nem mesmo olhou, talvez não tivesse visto. Chamou o nome dele, o homem se virou e sorriu, soltou a mão de outra mulher e foi cumprimentá-la cordialmente. A mulher de cabelos claros sorriu com educação e então ela percebeu que não estava preparada para aquilo. Não estava pronta para perder o que havia sido tão importante. Não se importou que As Esquisitonas estivessem cantando sua música favorita, nem percebeu os fogos que formavam dragões no céu. Apenas encarar os olhos dele enquanto estendia a mão e um momento de desconforto. Observou-o voltar para a mulher e lhe beijar os lábios.  
E foi atacada pela dor. E percebeu que talvez fosse o fim e ficou com tanto medo que seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas. Ela respirou e levou a mão aos lábios. Estava acabado e agora ele sorria para aquela mulher. Se ele se apaixonasse e a amasse mais? Ginny não conseguia conceber essa idéia. Quase impossível de aceitar. Draco Malfoy se afastou da multidão, ela sabia que não gostava muito de shows. Ele disse algo no ouvido dela e a mulher riu.  
Então os olhos cinzentos se viraram por um segundo e encararam os olhos dela. Ginevra Weasley só precisou daquele segundo para entender que nunca acabaria.


	58. Words: Point Of View

**Point of View

* * *

**

Quando você se apaixona, espera que as coisas deem certo. Espera um sorriso, um carinho, um relacionamento feliz e, então passa a amar e sentir e esperar que não pare nunca, que não vá embora nunca, que o sentimento seja seu para sempre. Que tudo seja para sempre. Meio que você percebe que não, não é assim, você vai brigar e discutir e encontrar pontos de vista diferentes, como seu pai ter tentado matar os alunos trouxas da escola e culpá-la. Como sua tia ter tentado arduamente matá-la. Saber que sua sogra matou sua tia também não é legal.  
E você percebe que todo mundo adora o ex-namorado dela, porque ele é da família e salvou o mundo. E claro que ninguém gosta de você, mas faz que não liga, ela gosta de você, não precisa de mais. Seus pais também gostam de você, então realmente não liga se todo mundo te irrita e os irmãos dela querem você morto.  
Na hora que escuta os passos dela naquelas escadas infernais, põe fim em todos os pensamentos. É só você olhar para ela e sabe que nunca vai querer terminar nada.

* * *

**NA. **ok, isso encerra a coleção do IX Challenge Draco e Ginny, mas não existe só essa coleção para esse challenge, tem mais uma. O que acharam das... TRINTA E CINCO drabbles? *-*

beeeijo


	59. Potter of View: Her Answer

**Hello, sunshine! A seguinte coleção é meu orgulho maior. Se chama Potter of View, porque todas são narradas/vistas/imaginadas/corneadas do ponto de vista do protagonista corno ou não, do nosso livro favorito. Se tu não AGOENTAR o Harry, problema. Se achar ruim o Harry ser corno, eu não ligo. Pra quem gostar das fics, todo meu amor, hahahahahaha.

* * *

**

**Her Answer

* * *

**

Tirou os óculos e passou a mão no rosto cansado. Encarou-a por um segundo, mesmo sem vê-la direito. Não esperava aquela resposta, não esperava. Ela não queria mais e ele não podia fazer nada. Sentiu alguma coisa ruim dentro de si e uma certa vontade de gritar. Sentia-se zangado, magoado e em breve aquilo iria evoluir para fúria, mas não podia fazer nada. Não tinha como obrigá-la a querer.  
Ela disse que não o odiava. Ela disse que talvez pudessem ficar amigos. Em resposta ele disse que não conseguiria. Ela balançou a cabeça tristemente e levantou-se da mesa. Harry quis segurar a mão dela, pedir que ela não fosse, mas não segurou, pensou que Malfoy agora seguraria aqueles mesmos dedos e não conseguiu esticar os seus.  
A resposta era: "_Porque eu amo o Draco, Harry_".


	60. Potter of View: Sectumsempra

**essa fanfic é realidade alternativa.

* * *

**

**Sectumsempra**

**

* * *

**

O sangue ensopava o chão do banheiro, como se fosse a única coisa ali. O único tom vivo além dos cabelos platinados e molhados que brilhavam. Ele gritava e Harry estava em choque.  
Ela entrou no banheiro correndo e derrapando. Os olhos cheios de medo, o cabelo vermelho esvoaçando e jogou-se no chão colocando os cabelos louros no colo e gritando por ajuda. Abriu a camiseta dele e Harry viu os cortes que seriam grandes cicatrizes no futuro. Ela lançou-lhe um olhar cheio de reprovação. Os olhos cinzentos se abriram e encontraram os olhos castanhos dela. Um pequeno sorriso triste nos lábios dela. Então, Harry sentiu alguma coisa pesar muito mais dentro de si.


	61. Potter of View: When Astoria Cries

**When Astoria Cries

* * *

**

O conjunto dela gerava desconforto. Ela era bonita demais. Harry não costumava reparar tão fielmente nas pessoas, mas Astoria Greengrass era bonita demais. Angelical. Os grandes olhos azuis combinavam com os cabelos dourados. A pele rosada, o nariz fino, os detalhes graciosos e proporcionais.  
O riso dela era cristalino. Talvez sua personalidade fosse um pouco apagada, de quem prefere não discutir, prefere ceder, mas na verdade toma todas as decisões atrás dos panos. Astoria talvez fosse fascinante se não soasse tão perfeita. Malfoy tinha arranjado uma mulher perfeita.  
Pareceu não valer de muita coisa, já que agora Astoria estava chorando. E Harry sabia que Ginny não estaria em casa quando voltasse.


	62. Potter of View: Estrela Apagada

**Estrela Apagada

* * *

**

Como uma estrela ela era capaz de brilhar e chamar a atenção apenas para si no meio das outras. Ela brilhava intensamente e sua luz havia demorado tanto para chegar nele... era difícil vê-la sorrindo. Não por desejar a infelicidade, mas porque o sorriso não era para ele. Os cabelos giravam em torno da pele branca que encostava docemente na pele do outro. E Harry queria que fosse sua pele, ela era tão doce e ao mesmo tempo forte. Tão fascinante e cheia de vida. As estrelas estava fixas. E diferente de uma estrela, Ginny foi embora com Malfoy. E para Harry, o brilho dela se apagou, mas a luz continua chegando depois de tanto tempo e cegando o menino-que-sobreviveu.


	63. Potter of View: Olhos de Sapinhos

**Olhos de Sapinhos

* * *

**

Ele encostou a testa na superfície fria da janela. A cicatriz ali. Harry Potter. Olhos verdes como sapinhos cozidos. Talvez por isso ela tenha escolhido os olhos cinzentos e tão diferentes do tom verde.  
Seu cabelo negro como um quadro de aula. Então cabelos tão claros e loiros. Tão diferente.  
A janela estava fria, mas ele observava os cabelos vermelhos girando enquanto Malfoy segurava as mãos dela. Harry Potter, o 'herói que venceu o malvado lorde das trevas'. Parecia que não conseguiria ganhar de uma doninha.


	64. Potter of View: Sobre Perda e Diferenças

**Sobre Perda e Diferenças**

**

* * *

**

Eram claramente diferentes. Cabelos, olhos, altura. Slytherin e Gryffindor. Não podiam se equiparar com facilidade em nada. Malfoy era muito melhor em Poções, Harry não conseguia sequer compreender algumas receitas. O menino-que-sobreviveu era um grande apanhador, Malfoy pagou para entrar no time. Um estava destinado aos Comensais desde o começo e o outro era a grande esperança contra o Lorde das Trevas.  
Malfoy tomava decisões erradas. Harry tomava decisões sem prudência alguma.  
Só havia uma coisa que os levava à igualdade: ambos sentiam coisas demais pela Weasley. E pela primeira vez, Harry Potter perdeu para Draco Malfoy. O problema é que perdeu algo importante _demais._


	65. Potter of View: Trust Him

**Realidade Alternativa!**

**Trust Him

* * *

**

Eu sabia que ela não havia superado. Não era algo que imaginasse ser fácil de deixar pra lá e seguir com a vida. Ela nem mesmo olhava quando havia um diário por perto. Tornou-se extremamente pouco curiosa, era bem fácil perceber. Também era fácil perceber que agora ela não sorria mais do mesmo jeito, não passava a tarde toda com os dedos entrelaçados aos meus. Ginny olhava para o horizonte. Algumas vezes parecia querer escrever alguma coisa ou dizer-me algo.  
Ela não diria mesmo.  
Não para mim.  
Ginny simplesmente jamais confiou, mesmo que eu tivesse tirado-a da Câmara, mas ela disse e mesmo assim, não disse para mim, que no momento que seus olhos encontraram os olhos cinzentos de Malfoy, pensou que pudesse confiar um pouco.


	66. Potter of View: Incompreensão

**Incompreensão

* * *

**

Cabelos ruivos. Olhos castanhos. Um gênio que beira a incompreensão humana. Essa era Ginny Weasley. Essa era a mulher que Harry Potter amava. Feita de momentos nos quais ele não tinha idéia de que conclusão chegar. Algumas vezes ela explodia e saía gritando com todas as pessoas da família, horas depois estava sorrindo. Talvez fosse bipolaridade, talvez fosse apenas assim mesmo, meio extrema. Ela sempre o deixava confuso.  
Harry imaginava que talvez fizesse sentido com o tempo, mas era bem difícil imaginá-la como alguém compreensível. Imperiosa demais para isso. Assim era Ginny.  
A coisa mais incompreensível que Ginny fizera não havia sido deixá-lo, havia sido se apaixonar por Draco Malfoy.  
Um gênio que beirava a incompreensão humana.


	67. Potter of View: Rage Time

**Rage Time

* * *

**

Eu não sabia que poderia odiar tanto aquelas flores, mas eu havia despedaçado todas as margaridas que encontrara em casa. Ginny dizia que gostava dessas flores, elas eram alegres, bonitas. Eu apenas trazia quantas flores ela quisesse, se gostasse de margaridas, que fossem margaridas.  
E agora estou destruindo todas elas. Por encontrar um bilhete embaixo do vaso da cozinha. Embaixo das flores. E as malas dela não estão mais em casa. E eu sei que estão na casa do Malfoy. Ela diz no bilhete. Ginny disse que voltaria, disse que precisamos conversar, diz que eu já sabia, que não havia como não saber que ela já não me amava mais.  
Olhei para as pétalas destruídas no chão, olhei para cada flor que havia pisado, eu não sabia.  
_Eu realmente não sabia, Ginevra._  
Desprezei aquelas flores brancas. Destruí o amarelo e pisoteei-as. As flores não tinham culpa. Eram apenas margaridas. Nem mesmo tinham alguma graça, mas no mesmo dia incendiei o que sobrou delas.


	68. Potter of View: Ginevra Malfoy

**Ginevra Malfoy

* * *

**

Ela não queria mais sair, ela agia um tanto diferente e às vezes ficava fitando o vazio. Ela esquecia que íamos sair e não parecia se importar tanto comigo. Tão diferente do início. Eu sabia, bem antes que decidisse me falar que ela gostava de outro cara, que eu não era mais tão único e importante.  
Sorri e fingi, porque não queria acreditar e não queria escutar. E mesmo assim ela disse, destruiu tudo que havia e tudo que haveria. E eu ainda amava.  
E sentia tanta raiva e tanta fúria. Entretanto amava e imaginava que ela estaria de volta algum dia.  
Ginny não voltou. Hoje seu nome é Malfoy, Ginevra Malfoy.  
Imagino que Potter seria mais bonito.


	69. Potter of View: I Hate Sunday

**I Hate Sunday

* * *

**

Peguei o jornal e pensei que seria muito bom se ainda estivesse dormindo. Não era exatamente algo que você sente prazer em ver no domingo de manhã quando abre o jornal, mas ali eu estava, Harry Potter, o menino-que-sobreviveu, e tantas outras coisas que as pessoas diziam, olhando para as páginas daquele jornal imundo, uma reportagem de Rita Skeeter, informando o casamento de Ginevra Weasley e Draco Malfoy, quer dizer, talvez pudesse acontecer algo pior do que aquilo. Me esforcei e mesmo agora, horas depois, ainda olhando para a foto sorridente de Ginny no jornal, não consigo decidir o que pode ser pior, pelo menos ela estava feliz.  
Malfoy devia morrer de hemorragia anal ou coisa assim. Aquele não era o domingo mais feliz da minha vida, definitivamente.


	70. Potter of View: Blue House

** Blue House

* * *

**

Nada de vermelho, nada de verde. Nada das cores que lhe lembrassem Ginevra e Malfoy. Já bastavam os repórteres e as cartas que chegavam o tempo todo. Agora que ele fora oficialmente abandonado por ela, de acordo com os jornais. Harry não se sentia bem olhando para o velho e querido vermelho e algumas vezes nem para o verde nos olhos do próprio reflexo.  
Se sentia um tanto egoísta por pensar assim, mas mandou pintar a casa [agora só dele] de azul. O tom vivo como o céu. Um azul para recomeçar. Não que acreditasse nisso, não que realmente passasse por sua cabeça, mas foi a cor que Hermione escolheu. A cor significava quase tudo que faltava àquela casa. Talvez a casa de Ginny e Malfoy pudesse ser azul.


	71. Potter of View: Treze Dias

**Treze Dias

* * *

**

Exatos treze dias até perceber, Harry.  
Logo você que parecia ser bom em perceber que estavam tramando embaixo do seu nariz.  
Nos primeiros dias ela parecia não querer nem olhar pra você. Brigava por qualquer coisa e ficava irritada com tudo que você fazia.  
Depois ela não ligava, não se importava com seus horários, não queria que você chegasse de surpresa. Não gostava de surpresas e quase não sorria pra você.  
Então, no décimo terceiro dia, nem mesmo te abraçava e gentilmente avisou que estava indo embora. Na verdade, não foi você que percebeu. Nem se você quisesse. Apenas quando o homem loiro de olhos cinzentos veio buscá-la. Então você ligou os pontos. Muito esperto, você.


	72. Potter of View: Change

**Change**

**

* * *

**

Esperar que o vento mudasse, esperar que _alguma coisa_ mudasse.  
Harry esperava que o destino permanecesse na linha certa. Gostaria que Ginny permanecesse andando em sua direção naquele altar, mas a ruiva hesitou. Segundos depois ele havia aparatado no meio da festa. Todas as pessoas discutiam, principalmente Ginny e Malfoy.  
Quis o destino que ele ouvisse a discussão. Quis o destino que ele se enchesse de raiva. Quis o destino que ela e Malfoy fizessem as pazes e se beijassem.  
Então Harry quis virar as costas e foi embora.


	73. Potter of View: Trinta Segundos

**Realidade Alternativa**

**Trinta Segundos

* * *

**

Lentamente abriu os olhos verdes e piscou. Escutava o choro dela. A voz feminina gemia e soluçava enquanto chamava por um nome que definitivamente não era o seu. A voz de Ginny chamava por Draco Malfoy. Alguma coisa havia explodido ali e atingira o rapaz loiro. Dumbledore estava morto e Malfoy tinha sua parcela de culpa, mas agora o loiro estava gravemente ferido e Harry via Ginny segurando o corpo ensangüentado dele. Podia observar aos mãos dela tateando-o e chamando. Tocando o rosto dele de modo delicado e ao mesmo tempo desesperado. Ela tirava os cabelos loiros da testa cortada e verificava as expressões que ele fazia quando se mexia levemente sofrendo com a dor.  
As mãos dela seguravam as dele. Seguravam firmemente ali em meio a batalha de um modo seguro. Harry apenas observava. Tudo isso não durou nem trinta segundos, antes que tivesse sua atenção desviada.


	74. Potter of View: Casamento

**Casamento

* * *

**

Ela estava linda no vestido branco. Os cabelos vermelhos brilhavam na luz de um modo tão intenso que mal dava pra desviar os olhos. Ginny estava tão linda que me deixava constrangido só de encará-la. As mãos unidas firmemente segurando as flores apertado. Nervosa.  
Os olhos castanhos cintilavam e então estendeu a mão para se unir a outra mão. Dedos entrelaçados e apertados.  
Ouviram palavras belas, era um belo casamento, era um dia muito bonito, por sinal.  
As mãos se separaram enquanto ele colocava um anel no dedo de Ginny. Tentei olhar para o outro lado, me perguntei porque estava ali, afinal. Talvez fosse apenas para vê-la um pouco, talvez porque Ron pediu-me para vir e não deixá-lo sozinho. Que tipo de amigo eu seria se não viesse apoiá-lo em um momento tão difícil como esse?  
Ginny Weasley tornava-se Ginny Malfoy naquela tarde e isso era um golpe duro demais para Ron. E para mim.


	75. Potter of View: Corno

**Corno

* * *

**

Cravei as unhas na palma das mãos no momento em que abri a porta e vi Ginny com Malfoy naquele quarto. Senti toda aquela raiva, irritação, fúria e tudo isso pulando dentro de mim, mandando-me avançar sobre os dois. Ginny tentou dizer algo, Malfoy tentou não sorrir. Tentei não matá-lo.  
Respirei várias vezes e respirei mais algumas. Senti uma dor nas mãos e percebi que havia cortado um pouco, mas não era nada comparado a burrice que Ginny estava fazendo. Ela quis explicar, eu não quis ouvir, ela disse que gostava dele, e eu NÃO QUERIA ouvir, mas a voz dela ficava ecoando na minha cabeça, aumentando a raiva que sentia.  
Ignorei o que ela dizia, ignorei a risada que Malfoy deixou escapar. Ele era muito homem com Ginny ali... pensei em dizer várias coisas. Bati minhas mãos como se as limpasse e saí.


	76. Potter of View: Extra Classe

**Extra Classe

* * *

**

Os gemidos e as carteiras sendo arrastadas, o barulho que vinha daquela sala era irritante. Harry deu um suspiro e tentou ignorar o que quer que estivesse acontecendo naquele cômodo. Pensou que devia perguntar a Ginny o que havia de errado nos últimos dias, já que a ruiva estava tão irritada.  
Continuou andando e se afastou da sala barulhenta onde Ginny e Draco Malfoy deixavam um ao outro sem ar.


	77. Potter of View: Everyday

**Everyday

* * *

**

Ela tinha uma rotina simples: acordava, ia para o treino, voltava, fazia o jantar e depois dormíamos. Depois ela deixou o treino e os jogos, porque queria ter as crianças, e mesmo depois das crianças, não voltou aos treinos mais. Ficava em casa a maior parte do dia enquanto eu estava trabalhando. De vez em quando saía para fazer compras.  
Nunca interferi no que ela queria fazer, ela disse que talvez tenha sido isso. Talvez se me importasse, brigasse, perguntasse, mas nunca achei que devesse ficar andando atrás dela, Ginny não era criança. Mesmo assim, certo dia ela mudou a rotina dos nossos dias. Ginny escolheu que eu não sabia como tratá-la, que não amava o suficiente, que sufocava, mas ela escolheu deixar o quadribol, no que eu devia interferir? Sinceramente, não compreendi porque ela pensava assim. Ginny me deixou por Draco Malfoy. Isso me deixou bem irritado, intensamente irritado, mas não havia muita coisa que pudesse fazer. Não sei exatamente explicar como nos sentíamos, mas eu sei que agora ela se sentia melhor. E eu me sentia mais aliviado sem ela.


	78. Potter of View: Not My Daughter

**Not My Daughter

* * *

**

Ok, foi demais pra mim, demais mesmo, quando Ginny decidiu me deixar pelo Malfoy, não é exatamente algo que deixe uma pessoa calma. Se você pensar, Ron me disse que passei a vida toda vencendo Malfoy e no final, não adianta nada, ele leva minha esposa. Pra que mais? Parece engraçado, mas depois de tantos anos, você procura algo cômico nessas coisas. Todo mundo dizia que era fácil arrumar uma esposa, afinal, menino-que-sobreviveu e tals, mas esqueceram de dizer isso para Ginny.  
Sabe o meu real problema agora? O filho do Malfoy, Scorpius. Claramente um bom menino, mesmo com esse nome horrível, mas eu sinceramente ficaria bem mais feliz se ele resolvesse ser um bom menino _longe da minha filha._


	79. Potter of View: Nightmare

**Nightmare

* * *

**

Você passa muito tempo tentando acreditar que é um sonho, porque simplesmente não faz o menor sentido quando a sua mulher te larga, quando ela não quer mais saber de você, quando o que você pensava que estava indo muito bem simplesmente desmorona. Quando ela vai embora, quando pega as malas dela e simplesmente sai pela porta.  
Achei que isso era sonho, mas quando eu vi que ela estava com Draco Malfoy, sequer tinha idéia do que era sonho, pesadelo, delírio, mas queria que alguém me acordasse logo.


	80. Potter of View: Aperto de Mão

**Aperto de Mão

* * *

**

Quando ele estendeu a mão para mim, dessa vez, apenas essa vez, apertei-a. Reconhecendo que se pudesse dizer que alguém vencera, esse alguém era ele. O homem loiro que estava na minha frente poderia me olhar com deboche, poderia rir de mim, mas apenas me encarava um tanto sério enquanto podíamos ouvir Ginny mexendo em alguma coisa no andar de cima. Depois de semanas ela estava ali para buscar o que faltava de suas coisas e talvez estivesse bem confortável quando a levar Draco Malfoy junto. Era bem constrangedor, olhos desviados, Malfoy tamborilava na mesa com os dedos olhando ao redor.  
Aquela era a despedida definitiva entre Ginny e eu. Ela sorriu um pouco e Malfoy apertou sua mão, ela acenou e me deu um beijo no rosto e então se foi.


	81. Potter of View: Ato I

**Ato I - Ginny Weasley**

Traição. De qualquer forma, já não te amava mais e você sabia disso. Mesmo assim sentiu doer, sentiu-se atingido de tal forma que não sabia explicar. Nunca fora bom em expressar sentimentos e aquela raiva era profunda. E sempre que os via em algum jornal - era um escândalo eterno - sentia um monstro em si.  
Ela passeava de mãos dadas com ele, sorria e tinha uma anel de noivado. Tinha um sentimento egoísta por jogar a felicidade sua cara dessa forma, mas lá estava ela todas as vezes, sorrindo, o anel, as mãos dadas, a mulher ruiva e o homem loiro. Os olhos castanhos fechavam para beijá-lo.  
E você podia detalhar todas aqueles pequenos carinhos, aqueles gestos, olhares e sorrisos. E você sentia como se fosse a maior traição de todas porque nenhum daqueles gestos poderia ter sido seu. Porque ela nunca te amara tanto assim.


	82. Potter of View: Ato II

**  
****Ato II - Draco Malfoy**

E sabe, então você começa a pensar que não foi só ela. Você perdoa um cara que ajudou a destruir o maior bruxo que você conheceu, um cara que tinha prazer em ferrar com a sua vida. Você fica pensando que você é uma boa pessoa e o tempo cura as feridas, que as coisas vão melhorar. Que todo mundo merece uma segunda chance. Certo?  
Não. Você está errado se pensar assim. O que acontece quando você perdoa Draco Malfoy? Traição.  
Como assim? Quando você dá uma nova chance para Draco Malfoy, ele até fica agradecido. Ele pode não achar muito bom, mas fica feliz, afinal você livrou a cara dele de Azkaban, qualquer um tem que agradecer, mas não ele. Quando você é legal com Draco Malfoy, aquele filho da puta vai lá e rouba sua mulher.  
Obrigado, Ginny. Nada melhor que ser traído e trocado por um cara que te deve a vida.


	83. Potter of View: Ato III

**Ato III - Harry Potter**

E todo o mundo bruxo fica falando sobre isso. Você pensa que está acostumado, mas sinceramente não está. Porque agora a idéia é que você é corno. E o que pensam do cara que derrotou o grande Lorde das Trevas, mas foi trocado por uma fuinha albina? Isso realmente irrita. Irrita bastante.  
Você acorda pensando o que vai estar escrito no jornal, o que disseram sobre você dessa vez, em que clínica de depressivos você está, será que foi pro St. Mungus? E aí você olha as fotos e fica muito zangado e seus amigos ficam te visitando o tempo todo e mesmo gostando deles, não está interessado em ver um casal feliz. Continua com sua vida, exceto que agora em todos os jornais que chegam, é possível ver o rosto de Ginny Weasley e Draco Malfoy pintados com caneta.  
É infantil, mas faz você se sentir um pouco melhor.

* * *

**NA. **Esse é o último capítulo de Potter of View e agora acho que vou dar um descanso dessas drabbles por pelo menos algumas semanas, hahahahahhaha

de qualquer forma, dedico com todo amor essa coleção para o **shade **porque amanhã é aniversário dele e *-* acho que ele gosta/gostará dessa coleção. E se você não gostar, shade, te fode, de qualquer jeito: Feliz aniversário!

Vou tentar perdoar tu ter me largado no MSN no meio da madrugada, amado.

Rewiews!


	84. Starry Night

"E aquela noite, você foi até a janela dela uma última vez: um último beijo, um último abraço, uma última noite de segredos gravada através do tempo dentro de seu coração traidor, tão próximo da salvação e já tão condenado". _Serenade in Blue (Diana Prallon)

* * *

_

**Starry Night

* * *

**

Você tocou as mãos dela mais uma vez, porque era tudo o que podia fazer sem levantar suspeitas. Deslizou seus dedos, já sentindo saudades, pelo braço macio de Ginny, enquanto ela sorria sem compreender sua languidez. Ela tocou sua bochecha com a ponta dos dedos e o beijou de modo carinhoso e você sentiu sua garganta fechando, tinha vontade de contar tudo e chorar, tinha medo da reação dela, tinha medo de nunca mais estar ao lado dela. Esse era seu maior problema.

Imaginou se ela soubesse que aquela era a última vez que estariam sentados ali, imaginou se ela choraria, se era importante pra ela como era pra você e preferiu não saber a resposta, mas era importante. Você jamais vai descobrir isso, Draco, mas era importante para ela. Gostava de apertar gentilmente os pequenos dedos de Ginny, enquanto imaginava que tudo poderia ser diferente se não houvesse a guerra próxima. Se não fossem tão opostos no conflito e, na noite seguinte, estariam separados para sempre.

Então tratou de aproveitar os beijos demorados, sentir o corpo pequeno dela abraçado ao seu enquanto a respiração dela era calma e compassava. Aproveitou cada sorriso e o sabor de cada roçar de lábios, imaginou mil maneiras de fazer um final diferente, mas não encontrou nada e, a cada hora, a noite seguinte mudaria tudo. Mudaria o mundo dela. Você mudaria o mundo, Draco.

Não diziam nada enquanto o céu parecia cada vez mais escuro e as estrelas, mais brilhantes. Esperava que o mundo parasse ali. Você precisava que o mundo parasse, nem que fosse por alguns minutos, para que pudesse absorver toda a perfeição que via naquele momento.

Os cabelos vermelhos que caíam levemente sobre os ombros, as sardas na pele cor de leite e os olhos castanhos e brilhantes como se o mundo pudesse se redimir naquele tom, mas nem você podia se redimir ali, imagine o mundo. Pensou se podia dizer alguma coisa para que ela guardasse uma lembrança boa daquela noite. Uma realmente boa.

Beijou-a mais uma vez e esperou que o desespero que sentia por ela passasse. Alguma dia você imaginou que passaria. Ela não parecia estar preocupada em dizer nada. Apenas sorria um pouco e mantinha-se próxima, num meio-abraço, deixando a cabeça encostada em seu ombro. Quis que ela nunca soubesse, mas era inevitável. Quis que ela te perdoasse e entendesse, mas seria impossível. Quis que te amasse e nunca saberia se era real.

- O que você tem, Draco? – ela perguntou e você desejou contar, quase mordeu a língua, mas permaneceu calado. Seus pais estavam em jogo ali e por mais que a quisesse, que a amasse, não era capaz de arriscar os pais.

- Nada. – e foi assim que a perdeu para sempre.


	85. Just Married

**Bom, o Projeto Godnight, Bad Morning voltou, edição 4.0 com citações da galere da DG do seisvê.**

"Minha mão direita na sua esquerda. Você inteiro, entrelaçado com o meu coração". _Turn your scars into stars (Lihhelsing)

* * *

_

**Just Married**

**

* * *

**

_Minha mão direita na sua esquerda. _

Com delicadeza e carinho você segurou minha mão e não me deixou ter medo, não me deixou fugir. Você que era considerado covarde teve uma coragem que não nasceu comigo e me manteve próxima, não permitiu que o meu medo me fizesse escapar.

Foi como num romance bobo, desses que Hermione ria, que Fleur amava e minha mãe sonhava para mim, mas você não era nem de longe o príncipe encantado que ela queria. No final minha mãe se conformou quando você disse que iríamos nos casar e teve aquela longa conversa com papai. Você não enfrentou monstros para me resgatar, mas passou por todos os meus irmãos e por todas as adversidades que eles impuseram.

Disse-me que era sua e que nada além de mim poderia dizer o contrário, você sabia que eu nunca diria nada. Não tinha garantias, mas sabia. Eu também não tinha garantias e confiei que o sentimento bastava, porque bastou para nós. Teria que bastar para os outros. E se não bastasse, não nos importaríamos, porque era o que você havia me dito, bastava você e eu.

Naquela tarde se ajoelhou e seu cabelo parecia ouro contra a luz do sol que se punha. Meu coração poderia sair do peito no próximo minuto e você me mostrou uma aliança e sorriu.

_Você inteiro, entrelaçado com o meu coração._

Então eu andava na sua direção, o vestido branco estava se arrastando e os seus olhos cinzentos nem mesmo piscavam. Meu pai parecia orgulhoso, talvez não o mais feliz dos pais, mas orgulhoso. Sua mãe e a minha estavam longe uma da outra, mas ambas choravam copiosamente. Harry não estava presente. Harry nunca estaria presente naquele casamento, mas Hermione sorria para mim de modo confortante ao lado do meu irmão emburrado. Não pude deixar de sorrir e pensar em todas as coisas que haviam passado por nossas vidas. Desde o primeiro encontro na Floreios&Borrões até nosso casamento.

Estávamos nos casando e eu estava orgulhosa de você e de mim. Agora _nós_.

Você estendeu o braço e cumprimentou meu pai. E quando me pegou pela mão, soube que era um encaixe exato entre meus dedos e os seus, um encaixe que nunca havia reparado antes, mas estava ali.

Seus olhos nos meus olhos castanhos, seu sorriso apenas para mim. Nossos dedos cada vez mais apertados.

E eu te amava como não poderia amar ninguém mais e você me amava do mesmo jeito. E foi assim que nos casamos.


	86. Miragem

**Miragem**  
"Eu quis que você fosse real". _Como eu vejo (Amanda Dumbledore)

* * *

_

Esperei por todos os anos e por todos os dias que você voltasse. Imaginei que alguma hora acordaria e voltaria para mim. Mesmo que eu seguisse minha vida como estava seguindo, mesmo que estivéssemos noivos, prestes a nos casar com outras pessoas, mesmo assim eu esperava que você voltasse, que me abraçasse e perdoasse por todos os erros, pelos nossos problemas passados.  
Você nunca voltou, nunca respondeu nenhuma das minhas cartas, mas um dia percebi que eu nem mesmo as enviara, elas ficavam empilhadas naquela gaveta do escritório. Diversas cartas para você. Até hoje não sei explicar o que aconteceu entre nós, por qual motivo acabou assim.  
O seu cabelo vermelho está nos meus sonhos. Todos os sonhos. Eu devia pensar nos cabelos loiros de Astoria, devia pensar nos olhos doces e azuis dela, mas minha mente fica presa em você, em devaneios, em sonhos estranhos onde você oferece seu perdão e me beija. Sonhos que só ficaram piores depois que adoeci.  
E mesmo assim você não veio. Todos sabem que estou muito doente, Ginny e você não vem me ver, não se importa mais.  
A febre estava alta demais agora e tudo parecia um borrão. E pela porta eu te vi aparecer, os cabelos vermelhos caídos sobre os ombros e os olhos. O anel de noivado parecia brilhar no seu dedo, mas você sorriu com carinho e me abraçou. Passou os dedos finos pela minha pele e disse que tudo ficaria bem. Chamei seu nome diversas vezes e você respondia todas enquanto apertava sua mão entre as minhas. Uma brisa fresca entrou pela janela e me fez suspirar, você se inclinou e beijou meus lábios levemente com aquele sorriso bonito. Sorri de volta para você.  
Ventou um pouco mais forte e as cortinas subiram enquanto a porta se abria violentamente. Astoria entrou correndo e fechou a janela com força. Então voltei meus olhos para você, que se dissolvia no ar até desaparecer. Estendi meu braço tentando te alcançar e Astoria segurou-me pelo pulso.  
- Está delirando, Draco?


	87. No Other Way

**No Other Way**

"Com a sutileza de um ator que engana multidões, definiu o seu destino". _Sutileza (Kollynew)

* * *

_

No início ele não queria mentir, não queria enganar ninguém sobre seus sentimentos, não queria errar tanto, não queria que ela mentisse também, mas as coisas foram ficando difíceis e para alguém como ele, era difícil decidir sobre a importância dela quando toda sua fortuna e futuro corriam risco.

Ele a amava, não negaria esse fato. Ele gostava do perfume suave e das sardas espalhadas pelo nariz, gostava da gravata vermelha e dourada afrouxada e do jeito que ela negava seus toques mais atrevidos. Eram jovens. Tão jovens, mas ele nem mesmo era destemido.

Draco Malfoy não era um jovem cheio de coragem e não largaria nada por ela. Não poderia desistir de tudo por ela, mesmo que tivesse vontade, faltava a coragem. Ou não, talvez pensasse demais em si e era o que devia fazer, Draco não era o tipo de cara que largava tudo por amor. Dificilmente seria esse cara. Ele a amava, sim, mas amava sua vida muito mais, amava ser Draco Malfoy com todas as regalias e tudo que seu pai havia prometido tirar caso não deixasse essa besteira.

E lentamente, muito lentamente, Draco se levantou e caminhou até a garota ruiva que se aproximava.

Palavras difíceis, palavras duras, palavras falsas sobre um amor que ainda existia.

Ira nos olhos dela, ira e tristeza. E decepção. E então ela se foi e Draco ainda a amava, mas ele era bom em mentir.


	88. Through Her Eyes

**Through Her Eyes**

"Eu quis que você fosse real". _Como eu vejo (Amanda Dumbledore)

* * *

_

Ela estava ali sorrindo, um pouco cansada, mas não parava de sorrir. Ele não entendeu por que estaria sorrindo tanto, no fim tudo estava perdido para ela e ele lamentava tanto, lamentava por ela e pelos filhos que esperavam lá embaixo, mas ela parecia tranqüila com aquele sorriso feito de paz.

Harry permanecia na cadeira, do lado da cama, imaginava que a hora dela chegaria a qualquer momento. Não eram mais jovens, mas ainda era muito cedo para ir. Tão cedo. E ela sorria, sorria adoravelmente, mesmo tão doente. Ela parecia murmurar coisas, como se esperasse uma resposta antes de murmurar coisas indecifráveis de novo.

- Eu poderia ter vivido com você. - ele a ouviu dizer. - Eu não me arrependo das minhas escolhas, queria ter tentado escolher de novo agora, querido. Você poderia estar aqui comigo.

Ginny sorria para um ponto vazio no quarto e Harry soube que ela estava alucinando naquelas últimas horas. Sequer sentiu rancor pelo que ouviu. Sequer precisou pensar muito sobre quem ela via no quarto. Ginny o amava com ternura, mas o sentimento avassalador era guardado para outro. E agora no final, deixaria que ela conversasse com ele, mesmo que não fosse real.


	89. Véu

**Véu**

"porque queria entender. (...), que tipo de homem se escondia por trás daquela máscara que a encarava" _Just a moment (Agatha Riddle)

* * *

_

Queria saber o que ele estava pensando, quando sorria e balançava a cabeça sem responder nenhuma de suas perguntas. Queria que ele dissesse a verdade quando parecia pensativo, quando a abraçava mais forte durante a noite, quando mal dormia. Queria que ele contasse suas histórias, seus momentos em Hogwarts, quem ele considerava verdadeiramente amigo, ele dizia não ter muitos amigos, de fato.  
Ginny observava enquanto Draco parecia cada vez mais solitário, mesmo quando deslizava seus dedos pelo cabelo dela, mesmo que ela dissesse que estava ali, que estava ali com ele, se precisasse. Não iria deixá-lo. Não poderia, não teria essa capacidade mesmo se quisesse.  
Ele dizia que tudo estava muito bem, chegava ficar zangado, mas ela não acreditava mais mesmo. Desejava que ele se mostrasse como realmente era, mas ele não faria isso. E ela via apenas o sorriso leve, a risada fraca, o véu tênue que lhe separava do Draco real. Um véu que ele nunca puxaria e nunca permitiria que ela puxasse.


	90. Paparazzi

Fanfics do Good Night, Bad Morning 5.0, com títulos de filmes. Quero dizer que na maior parte do tempo não tenho IDÉIA de que filme é, nunca vi, então só me inspirei no TÍTULO do filme:

**Título do Filme: "Assunto de Meninas"

* * *

**

**Paparazzi

* * *

**

Era bem fácil ouvir os cochichos femininos sobre os encontros de Draco Malfoy e a jogadora do Holyhead Harpies, Ginevra Weasley, muitos diziam que ela muito para um homem que perdera todo prestígio da família e ainda era conhecido por se envolver com a morte de Dumbledore, ainda mais Ginevra que fora noiva de Harry Potter apesar de estar tudo terminado agora, mas mulheres fofocavam e especulavam a vida do suposto casal como se não houvesse mais nada.

Ginny não se dava ao trabalho de responder esse tipo de questão em suas entrevistas, era uma profissional e sua vida pessoal não interessava ninguém, não devia interessar ninguém. Se sentia de volta aos dias de Hogwarts quando os romances e casais que se formavam pela escola eram o maior assunto que havia para discutir no meio feminino.

Assunto de meninas, interesse de meninas que agora eram mulheres, mas continuam se importando tanto com a vida dos outros, pensava nisso, às vezes, enquanto entrelaçava seus dedos aos de Draco, enquanto ele dormia tranquilamente ao seu lado naqueles pequenos hotéis trouxas depois de jogos, depois de treinos, depois de qualquer coisa, de qualquer dia e cada vez mais freqüente.

As mulheres do país falavam cada vez mais, suspiravam de pena por Harry Potter, diziam que ela era maluca. Uma velhinha chegou dar-lhe cascudos na rua por abandonar o pobre 'menino-que-sobreviveu', mas ela não sentia mais tanto assim por Harry, quase não sentia nada além do carinho que jamais deixaria de sentir e não gostaria de viver na sombra dele, nem de deixar o trabalho para ter os filhos que ele queria tão rápido, queria sua vida, queria distância dessas fofocas e da conversa vazia das mulheres (quem era mais bonito, Harry ou Draco? Por que ela trocaria o Eleito por aquele outro?)

Ginny apenas fechava os olhos e abraçava o homem loiro e tentava esquecer essas besteiras.


	91. Plans

**Título do Filme: Infidelidade

* * *

**

**Plans

* * *

**

Ele olhava com suspeita enquanto ela andava de um lado para o outro. Os cabelos vermelhos dela agora pareciam uma idéia do diabo em sua cabeça, enquanto ela ficava vermelha e irritada bradando e os olhos verdes dele apenas a seguiam pela sala pensando que todas as palavras da mulher eram mentira.

**- x -**

Ela estava a beira do choro enquanto ele explicava calmamente onde estava e com quem estava, mas não entendia porque ele imaginava que ela fosse tão boba, podia sentir o ar de outra mulher em volta do marido, o pouco contato visual que ele fazia enquanto dizia as palavras automaticamente, sem nem mesmo olhar para ela, sem dizer que tudo era besteira porque ele a amava.

**- x -**

A mulher de cabelos ruivos estava nervosa enquanto segurava a mão do homem loiro, ambos usavam alianças, diferentes uma da outra, os pares pertenciam à outras pessoas que não estavam ali, pertenciam aos cônjuges traídos, mas eles não conseguiam pensar em desatar as mãos tão cedo. Ela sempre ficava nervosa, ele sempre tentava acalma-la e dizer que não duraria para sempre, que um dia estariam livres, precisavam apenas esperar a gravidez de Astoria e poderiam ficar juntos e livres.

**- x -**

Não ficaram.


	92. O Crepúsculo dos Deuses

**Título do Filme: ****O Crepúsculo dos Deuses**

* * *

**O Crepúsculo dos Deuses

* * *

**

Ela era a mais bela das deusas, não havia competição e nenhuma se comparava com a beleza de Ginevra, que todos os dias trazia o sol preso em seus cabelos de fogo enquanto os raios eram suas sardas brilhantes na pele branca como leite mais puro e os olhos doces e castanhos como um sonho bonito, mesmo tão doce ela era forte e sua beleza era cantada por todo o mundo, por céus e mares.

A beleza quente e suave, os gestos delicados enquanto cruzava o céu, com os cabelos em chamas, com o sol atrás da orelha, como se fosse um enfeite muito brilhante.

Todos os deuses sonhavam com a beleza e o calor de Ginevra, mas apenas um tinha seu coração de verdade.

E quando Ginevra estava se tirando do céu, com os cabelos menos quentes, com a tez mais pálida e brilhante, ele surgia no céu, observando-a de longe.

O deus pálido da noite e da lua, com seus cabelos claros como o brilho da lua e seus olhos de prata tão brilhantes e tristes, ele tinha seus pensamentos voltamos apenas para Ginevra e ninguém mais e quando se viam, quando os olhos se encontravam, era comum a cor do céu se misturar, o vermelho e o azul e laranja e amarelo e eles incendiavam o céu com a aquele encontro, incendiavam o céu de brilho e beleza pelo pouco tempo que se encontravam, perdiam-se um no outro e, por um momento não era dia, nem noite, era o crepúsculo dos deuses.


	93. Holy War

**Título do Filme: Cruzada**

* * *

**Holy War

* * *

**

Era nobre e bonito morrer numa cruzada, todos os seus pecados seriam absolvidos e sua honra era elevada aos céus, era bonito viver assim, era o que conhecia, era o que tinha e não achava ruim, não se importava em pensar no que estava certo ou não.  
Era nobre, era rico, era forte e era bom na batalha, não era o melhor guerreiro, mas era o bastante para voltar para casa seguro e recolher os louros da batalha, o agradecimento da Igreja, o orgulho do pai e dos amigos da família, ele combatia com orgulho do que era e de sua classe.  
Não conhecia outra vida, não conhecia outro mundo, conhecia apenas o cavalo e a espada e o caminho pra Terra Santa e não tinha vontade, não tinha pensado que poderia existir algo mais.  
Sua esposa achava que havia algo mais. Ginevra era bela e filha de um nobre que perdera todos os filhos na guerra. Era uma mulher tão valente que se um exército tivesse tanta coragem como ela, a guerra teria acabado anos atrás, ela detestava a guerra e tudo que acontecia nela e lhe lançava palavras e olhares cheios de reprovação sempre que ele voltava.  
Aquela mulher era tão forte que poderia derrotar dezenas de soldados, Draco conhecia apenas aquela vida, mas quando se casou desejou poder ficar em casa por mais tempo e aproveitar a companhia daquela mulher forte e adorável, abraça-la quando ela chorava pelos irmãos, dar-lhe filhos e uma vida calma, gostaria de tirá-la de perto das cruzadas e das guerras tão santas que batalhava.


	94. Last Hope

**Título do Filme: Zumbilândia

* * *

**

**Last Hope

* * *

**

Estávamos lutando como nunca. A praga havia se espalhado e o mundo estava sucumbindo aos zumbis. Não havia diferença entre bruxos e trouxas, entre quem era bom e quem era ruim, muito menos entre Weasley e Malfoy. Só havia a sobrevivência. E um desejo enorme por um banho quente e roupas limpas. Ou uma morte decente. Ou matar um zumbi de modo incrível. Com o tempo você fica um pouco esquisito e se diverte com coisas meio estranhas como atropelar um zumbi com um rolo compressor, mas penso que acharia isso divertido mesmo que não houvesse a praga e todo esse drama.

O mundo caindo aos pedaços, as pessoas caindo aos pedaços literalmente e tudo que eu tinha era armas trouxas e uma ruiva baixinha de uma família de pobretões. Não que dinheiro importasse, veja bem, se você pensar, eu também sou um pobretão, não tenho casa, não sei dos meus pais, não tenho dinheiro, não tenho roupas limpas, não tenho nem mesmo varinha. Eu gostaria de saber o que houve com minha varinha.

Weasley tem uma varinha, tem também uma arma e me ensinou a atirar igual um trouxa. Compreendo o motivo deles gostarem de atirar uns nos outros, os trouxas. É realmente divertido. Não creio que atiraria numa pessoa viva, mesmo trouxa, mas aqueles zumbis? Como era prazeroso atirar na cabeça deles e ver tudo explodir de um jeito que nenhum feitiço parece fazer igual. Trouxas matam de um jeito mais incrível que bruxos, vou aceitar isso agora.

Na verdade, se tiver uma arma bem grande e balas, eu não ligo ser for trouxa, mas é um pouco demais para qualquer trouxa viver num mundo de zumbis e ainda descobrir que existem bruxos, provavelmente colocariam a culpa em nós, mas veja bem, não adianta tentar, não adianta mesmo, não fomos nós, foram trouxas com suas experiências imbecis para salvar vidas ou curar doenças.

Doenças controlavam a população e agora não tem mais população de qualquer jeito. Poucas pessoas estão vivas, eu não ligo a mínima pra maioria delas, nem sei quem são, mas sei que Potter e Weasley não estão mortos, nem mortos-vivos, nem em lugar nenhum. Weasley me faz procurá-los. Eu não me importo, só quero continuar vivo e como Potter passou tanto tempo escapando de Você-Sabe-Quem, o que são alguns zumbis pra ele?

Ela também sabe dirigir, estamos agora na estrada, ela sempre parece muito confiante, mas eu sei que ela chora de noite, tenho vontade de rir dela e dizer que sei que ela fica se lamentando a noite toda e quando dorme chama o nome do Potter, mas isso me incomoda e não quero falar disso, não quero que ela me jogue do carro ou coisa assim. Seguimos em direção de Hogwarts. Ela acha que tudo está bem lá, ela acha que as barreiras mágicas estão intactas. Ela acha que Potter está lá.

Só não posso deixá-la.


	95. No Hope

**Título do Filme: Zumbilândia

* * *

**

**No Hope

* * *

**

Ninguém tinha muito tempo quando a casa estava queimando, quando o fogo estava subindo e quando do outro lado da porta só existem zumbis querendo sua carne crua e longe daquele fogo. Na verdade nem dá pra saber se eles vão comer sua carne queimada, mas não era coisa pra se pensar naquele momento.

Ela tinha lágrimas nos olhos e depois delas muita coragem e procurava uma saída, procurava uma idéia naquela cabeça dela. Era horrível olhar os cabelos dela e o fogo, tudo parecia uma conspiração do inferno para levá-lo de uma vez, fogo, zumbis e aquela ruiva chorando.

Não conseguia imaginar como raios fora parar ali com ela, mas não se importava, não conseguia imaginar também como todos os alunos e professores de Hogwarts se tornaram zumbis, não tinha muita idéia de como haviam ido parar na Casa dos Gritos, mas o fogo era culpa dele mesmo.

_Incendio_ não parecia um feitiço muito bom agora. Nada parecia muito bom, parecia muito ruim na verdade, pelo menos não estava ali com Potter ou Granger, não que Ginevra Weasley fosse grande coisa, mas era inegavelmente mais bonita que Potter e Granger juntos umas duas vezes. Não fazia diferença, não havia muita saída. E ela parecia ter desistido e agora chorava ainda mais.

Draco esticou a mão. Estava desesperado e só havia aquela ruiva traidora do sangue. Não havia mais sangue para se importar agora, puxou-a para perto de si e entrelaçou seus dedos nos dela. Não era um gesto romântico, era medo. Era tanto medo que a abraçou forte e fechou os olhos, ela soluçava contra seu peito e o apertava também. Era o fim mesmo, não havia escapatória, não havia esperança.


	96. Skin On Skin

**Título do Filme: A morte num beijo

* * *

**

**Skin On Skin

* * *

**

Era como morrer. Todas as vezes. Não que soubesse como era morrer, mas talvez uma morte bem lenta, era como se afogar, não podia respirar. Tantas mortes num momento só.

Não podia respirar, não queria, não conseguia, era apenas movimentos e seu corpo não lembrava mais nada, só aquele calor. Não era qualquer calor, era queimar. Estava queimando lentamente e então, muito rápido, um fogo que subia até a raiz de seus cabelos e terminava na ponta dos pés, tantas sensações e todos os arrepios.

Mãos que desciam e subiam pelo corpo dela, as mãos dela subiam e desciam pelo corpo dele.

Os cabelos loiros que imaginava, não conseguia abrir os olhos, nunca mais os abriria, não tinha vontade, não tinha força, só tinha desejo e movimentos involuntários na direção dele, mais perto dele, mais perto, mais quente, menos ar.

Os lábios dele eram macios, eram finos, eram tão desesperados quanto os dela, as mãos puxavam o cabelo agora, puxavam a camisa, puxavam para perto de novo, a respiração forte e sem afastar as bocas. Sem se afastar nenhum centímetro.

Tudo bem morrer naquilo, morrer assim, tudo bem.


	97. The Boy Who Knew

**Título do Filme: O homem que sabia demais

* * *

**

**The Boy Who Knew

* * *

**

Não tinha muito o que dizer sobre eles.

Eles nem mesmo sabem quem eu sou, mas como todos os outros da escola, conheço Draco Malfoy e Ginevra Weasley, todos sabem quem eles são, mas sei tanta coisa, tanta coisa sobre todos, mas me intriga o que sei sobre eles. Eu sei demais. Sei do passado e do futuro de todos os meus colegas, a professora Trelawney me amaria no segundo que soubesse, mas eu não quero ficar prevendo as coisas, não quero viver de me intrometer na vida alheia, mas me divirto no momento, quando avistei Malfoy e Weasley.

Então eu vi.

Vi o futuro possível e feliz dos dois. A parte que ninguém além de mim poderia prever, um futuro feliz e possível juntos. Eu vi filhos, vi um casamento, vi brigas, vi reconciliações, vi netos, vi mais brigas, muitas brigas, mas no final, via os dois juntos e felizes e sem arrependimento nenhum de tudo que haviam vivido.

Por um momento, vi tudo isso enquanto eles passavam trocando olhares venenosos. Era um futuro possível, era interessante, seria divertido se acontecesse.

Agora estou aqui, tantos anos depois segurando o jornal, não sei porque leio isso, sei a maior parte das notícias que lerei, mas me deparo com a coluna anunciando um casamento incomum. Malfoy e Weasley. Sorri. Um futuro bonito os aguardava, não um futuro fácil, mas um bonito. Os sorrisos na foto, os olhares não mais venenosos e cheios de amor. Um futuro realmente bonito, mas na maior parte do tempo não tem graça saber de todas as coisas.


	98. The Runaway Thief

**Título do Filme: Prenda-me se for capaz

* * *

**

**The Runaway Thief

* * *

**

Ela era rápida. Muito rápida. Ela aparecia e desaparecia e sorria e deixava bilhetes e isso o deixava louco. Uma menina de uma família pobre. Uma menina que nem era muito bonita. Uma menina que cresceu como uma das melhores ladras de Londres. Ela era uma ladra, uma falsificadora, uma trapaceira, uma mulher linda e a criatura mais irritante que Draco teve a chance de conhecer por uns poucos minutos antes que ela sumisse.

Ela corria, deixava bilhetes em hotéis, deixava anéis, lenços perfumados e sempre dois passos a frente de Draco, às vezes deixava-o acompanhá-la para sumir ainda mais rápido de novo.

Agora ele entrava num quarto de hotel, sabia que ela não estaria ali, tinha vontade de matá-la e não se importar com as conseqüências, queria prendê-la, queria se livrar daquele drama que enfrentava freqüentemente tentando colocar Ginny Weasley na cadeia.

O lugar perfumado, a luz fraca, o sorriso cansado que deixou escapar, então as mãos delicadas da ladra abraçaram sua cintura, dois beijos delicados na orelha, uma risada leve, Draco pensou em puxar a arma, mas ela estava a frente e já apontava a arma (dele) em sua direção. Ela sorriu e balançou a cabeça, deu dois passos e o beijou de leve. Todo o perfume e os lábios macios que Ginny tinha.

_"Saudades de você, policial."_ Ela sussurrou e baixou a cabeça jogando os cabelos para trás logo em seguida. _"Até a próxima."_

Ela correu e Draco pensou em correr também, pelo menos por sua arma, mas apenas sentou-se na cama e observou a parede antes de começar a rir daquela mulher impossível.


	99. The Game

**Título do filme: Zumbilândia

* * *

**

**The Game

* * *

**

Quando acontece um apocalipse zumbi, apesar de tudo, apesar dos zumbis, apesar de viver fugindo loucamente, as coisas ficam um pouco monótonas depois de um tempo. Muito monótonas, então você começa inventar coisas sem senso nenhum, sem noção nenhuma, que na hora você achou divertido e diferente e te impede de ficar insano nos próximos dias.  
Muita gente diria que não é certo, mas essa gente toda é zumbi agora, então tanto faz.  
- Ok, vamos entender que é um jogo, certo?  
- Certo.  
- Que nenhuma dessas pessoas está viva e que você não precisa se importar, certo?  
- Certo.  
- O objetivo é: destruir o zumbi do jeito mais criativo e/ou sangrento possível. Você já aguenta isso, né?  
- Sim, Malfoy.  
- Ok. Tem uns três zumbis ali, você pode pensar e ir atrás deles.  
Essa sou eu, Ginny Weasley dirigindo um rolo compressor e tentando ganhar do Malfoy que derrubou uma geladeira em dois zumbis. Não vai ser fácil, não vai ser bonito, mas é tudo que tem pra fazer hoje mesmo.  
E só vamos procurar mortes diferentes agora.  
Tá tudo bem, o mundo está acabando, não consigo achar nenhum secador de cabelo, mas consigo explodir crânios dirigindo essa coisa.


	100. Sunlight

**Sunlight, por Mialle**

**(drabble inspirada na fic "A Descida", por Diana Prallon)**

**(valendo para o GNBM com "O Crepúsculo dos Deuses")

* * *

**

Ela encontrou o caminho, ela desceu e desceu, não sabia onde iria. Doce e curiosa princesa, não deveria caminhar pelos vales do Hades, não é seu lugar, não deveria continuar tal descida, mas a princesa era tão brilhante como o sol e iluminou todo o caminho, tão brilhante com seus cabelos feitos da luz de Apolo, tão linda como uma espelho de Afrodite, tão corajosa como uma amazona.

Tão bela e descuidada. Tão delicada em seu caminho, afastando as sombras sem motivo nenhum, tão doce tocando os mortos com sua luz que chamou a atenção do próprio Hades e ele mandou que vissem quem era e o que essa princesa desejava em suas terras, iluminando os corredores escuros dos campos mortos do submundo.

Draco era um soldado, apenas mais um dos soldados mortos que ali estavam, que serviam Hades, que lutavam suas batalhas, estavam mortos mesmo, mas eram tão conscientes que quando alcançou a princesa Ginevra, sentiu o calor do sol naqueles cabelos abençoados pelo próprio Apolo. E ela era tão linda e quente e brilhante enquanto ele apenas era frio e perdido e sem cor e sem vida, mas mesmo assim se apaixonou. Seu coração morto parecia bater e ela era gentil demais, inocente demais e assim como Perséfone aceitou algumas poucas frutas do jardim de Hades.

A princesa Ginevra se enfureceu ao descobrir que não podia voltar, estava apenas curiosa, desejava o sol, desejava a beleza do céu mais uma vez, desejava seu lar e seu amor, não apenas um espectro como Draco.

Draco por sua vez ficou enfurecido e ainda mais apaixonado se ofereceu para ajudá-la fugir dali. Ofereceu a água do rio Lete como um antídoto em relação as frutas do submundo e a princesa Ginevra bebeu e toda sua memória, seu amor, seus dias na luz, seus sonhos, suas lembranças do sol e da beleza do céu desapareceram e tudo que ela conhecia estava ali e tudo que ela poderia amar era Draco. E todo seu brilho e beleza foram escondidos para sempre no submundo até que seus cabelos não brilhassem mais como a luz de Apolo, até sua beleza se desfazer, até quando seus dias chegaram ao fim.


	101. End of The World

**End of the World, por Mialle**

**(drabble inspirada na fic "Shoot The Head", por Scila)**

**(valendo para o GNBM com "Zombieland")

* * *

**

Agora vivíamos em Hogwarts.

Hogwarts vazia, Hogwarts trancada e cheia de feitiços de aviso, todas as portas fechadas, todo um mundo perdido. Toda nostalgia e tristeza e ninguém. O mundo realmente tinha acabado e só existia nós dois e os zumbis. Zumbis que não víamos por meses, por semanas, era apenas questão de viver quietos, viver pelas torres que antes eram apinhadas de alunos, de professores, risadas, elfos, brigas, feitiços.

Ginny encontrou outra varinha, encontrou conhecidos pelo chão e as vezes encontrava corpos pelos cômodos de Hogwarts. Ela chorava todas as noites e não havia nada que pudesse fazer, ela fingia ser forte, ela havia sido tão forte, mas ali não havia mais força, não havia mais ninguém para procurar, ninguém para lutar, ninguém.

Apenas um Malfoy que não significava muita coisa.

Ela também não valia muito para mim, só estávamos juntos porque era melhor que estar sozinho. Dormíamos pelas torres e nenhum retrato se importava com senhas, apenas queriam saber se éramos _aqueles inferi_ ou não, era só conversar um pouco. Os quadros começaram a me deixar maluco, aliás, um pior que o outro, todos tão tagarelas e necessitados de atenção.

Ela se sentava ao meu lado e fechava os olhos, às vezes se encostava em meu ombro e eu fingia dormir enquanto ela chorava, enquanto ela tentava não soluçar alto, eu sentia tristeza por ela, sentia pena, sentia vontade de lhe dizer algo bom, mas não havia nada de bom para dizer.

A vida passando através da janela da biblioteca, o lago congelado e a lula gigante que havia desaparecido. Até mesmo a cabana daquela aberração que era Hagrid estava parcialmente destruída e a Floresta tornara-se extremamente silenciosa e era isso que restara de Hogwarts.


	102. Soulmates

**Soulmates, por Mialle**

**(drabble inspirada na fic "As Teias de Caratra", por Diana Prallon)**

**(valendo para o GNBM com "o homem errado")

* * *

**

Você foi criada em Avalon por tantos anos e no final estava ali, longe da ilha e casada com um homem que não escolhera, um homem que não queria, um desses romanos, tudo isso por diplomacia, para unir famílias, seu pai decidira que você poderia pertencer a um homem que não conhecia, que não respeitava, nem ouvia suas palavras, não passava de propriedade agora.

Não que ele fosse ruim, não que ele fosse horrível, mas se sentia livre demais desde os ensinamentos na ilha para viver daquela forma, queria amar livremente, queria escolher e viver da forma que desejasse, queria que seu homem escutasse seus conselhos, queria ser ouvida, não queria ser apenas uma esposa romana e usada ao bel prazer de seu marido e 'senhor'.

E todas as noites seus sonhos se voltavam para tempos tão antigos, lugares que conhecia como a palma da mão e nunca havia visitado e toda aquele mundo, e Atlantis e todos os lugares perdidos e tempos e mundos e lá estava ele. Em cada um dos sonhos, segurando sua mão e chamando-lhe por nomes diferentes do seu, aquele homem de olhos apagados que usava dragões nos braços. Sempre os dragões.

Quando seu marido viajou e voltou acompanhado de aliados 'do seu povo' como ele mesmo declarou, os olhos de Ginevra caíram sobre o homem de cabelos louros como um saxão e olhos cinzentos como a neblina, uma expressão irônica que lhe irritou instantaneamente, mas quando seus olhos se cruzaram ela sentiu um baque no peito e um aperto nunca antes sentido.

Draco, foi como lhe chamaram, Draco como dragão, Draco pelas marcas nos braços, Draco com os dragões iguais seus sonhos impossíveis, sempre com os dragões, ele sempre estava marcado, mesmo que seu rosto mudasse através dos tempos e já ouvira falar daquilo em Avalon, ouvira falar das almas antigas que se encontravam através do tempo e do mundo. Ele sorriu-lhe e seu coração quis chorar a injustiça desse mundo.

Apertou as mãos e sentiu os dedos do marido romano em seu ombro, sentiu o olhar de reprovação e Draco desviando seus olhos de chuva da mulher de seu aliado. O homem errado, seu marido guiou-a para a casa, para o quarto, para o leito, desejoso de fazer-lhe um filho, um herdeiro e ele partiu no outro dia. E ela guardou os sonhos e guardou suas vontades e seus ensinamentos de Avalon, guardou todas essas coisas no coração e fugiu.


	103. Dimenticato Passion

**Dimenticato Passion, por Mialle**

**(drabble inspirada na fic "Romanticismo Cattivo", da Dark)**

**(valendo para o GNBM com a citação "Deixa ela entrar")

* * *

**

Quando famílias entravam em guerra, não era possível saber o que aconteceria, era sangrento, era perigoso, era cheio de reviravoltas e traições e segredos expostos. Muita gente dormindo com os peixes. Foi bem surpreendente quando ela me procurou, os cabelos vermelhos e brilhantes, os olhos molhados de lágrimas e medo, ela estava no lado errado da guerra, ela era um inimigo e devia ser eliminada, ela disse que tinha informações, eu acreditei.

Levei-a para junto dos meus, para minha família, deixei que ela entrasse, deixei que ela se aproximasse, ela contou diversas coisas importantes, contou planos e esconderijos e só pediu proteção em troca, pediu para que a escondêssemos e apenas eu saberia onde ela estaria, nem mesmo o Don, nem o Consiglieri, nem ninguém.

Logo ela se tornou uma obsessão no meio da guerra, no meio dos problemas, Draco cuidava e protegia e garantia que jamais seria seguido em direção ao esconderijo dela. Cada dia mais fascinado em descobrir o que a levara a trair os seus. Suas informações se mostravam verdadeiras e suas informações geravam vantagem. Ela teria a segurança que quisesse.

E então desapareceu. E então foi encontrada no rio. E ele nunca saberia o que a levara a deixar os seus, nunca saberia como a encontraram. Ele sofreu, ele jurou vingança dezenas de vezes. Ele eventualmente acabou acabou deixando de lado, apaixonou-se pela filha de alguém da família, casou-se e deixou de lado a história da informante ruiva.


	104. Man Wat Te Veel Geweet Het

**Man Wat Te Veel Geweet Het, por Mialle**

**(drabble inspirada na fic "Aarde", da Agy)**

**(valendo para o GNBM com a citação "O homem que sabia demais")

* * *

**

Estava ali porque não havia outro lugar para estar, estava ali porque era o que todos desejavam e ninguém deixaria de vir para ficar com ela em Londres, estavam procurando diamantes naquela terra árida e seca e cheia de coisas novas e exóticas, mas isso particularmente não lhe interessava muito, os diamantes não lhe interessavam, mas todo aquele mundo diferente a ser explorado começara a ficar fascinante demais com todos os negros e as tribos e os animais.

Era impossível não se fascinar, não se sentir encantada enquanto seus pais e irmãos buscavam diamantes e riqueza.

Apareceu depois de algumas semanas, os cabelos loiros pareciam ainda mais claros na luz do sol. Ainda mais bonitos e ele estava vermelho como um pimentão, como os cabelos dela. Draco Malfoy, ele se apresentou, se prestou a ajudar todos por tão pouco e disse saber onde procurar, mas precisava de ajuda e todos poderiam dividir. Todos ficariam ricos e voltariam para a Inglaterra, ele dizia sorrindo.

Seus pais e amigos e irmãos acreditaram naquele homem sorridente e louro. Ele sabia de tudo naquela terra, o nome dos animais, o nome das tribos, dos rios e das montanhas, ele conhecia todo o lugar, ele conhecia demais, ele tinha alguma coisa errada e ela jamais descobriria até ser tarde demais.


	105. Meine

**Meine, por Mialle**

**(drabble inspirada na fic "Ilusório" por Bonnie W. Boyd)**

**(valendo para o GNBM com a citação "500 dias com ela ")

* * *

**

Ela era suja, ela não valia absolutamente nada de seu esforço, ela não era pura, jamais seria e precisava morrer, ele sabia disso, sabia que se fosse encontrado com aquela mulher seria considerado traidor e todos sabiam o que Hitler fazia com os traidores. Ela chorou batendo em sua porta e correndo para dentro assim que ele a abriu.

Não sabe o motivo, mas a escondeu, a manteve embaixo do assoalho da casa durante a guerra, durante tanto tempo, tantos dias, ela não falava muita coisa, ela parecia triste e deprimida, ela não sorria nunca, mas os olhos dela eram fascinantes e lhe encantavam, ele a mantinha presa, longe das janelas, longe das paredes, ninguém poderia ouvi-la ali, ninguém poderia mantê-la longe, nem poderia imaginar que havia um deles ali.

O sangue dela não era puro, ela era suja como os porcos para Hitler, ela era errada e devia ser eliminada e geralmente Draco concordava com a idéia de Hitler, mas com ela era diferente, ela não podia, não deveria ser morta, era bonita demais pra isso, devia ser salva, guardada e escondida.

Por todos os dias, por mais de quinhentos dias, cada manhã e cada noite ele tentava conversar com a mulher ruiva. Tentava explicar-lhe que estava salvando-a, mas ela não o deixava-la tocá-la, afastava suas mãos e esperneava e isso o deixava louco, tão louco e irritado e toda a guerra, e ela era sua, apenas sua.

Draco a tomou para si.

Ginevra, era seu nome, e ela não viveu além daqueles dias.


	106. School Lovers

**School Lovers, por Mialle**

**(drabble inspirada na fic "Embaixo às Cerejeiras" por Bela Evans Potter)**

**(valendo para o GNBM com a citação "Sorte no Amor")

* * *

**

_Querida Hermione,_

_Como está você? E Ron? E Harry? Apesar de termos terminado, desejo muita felicidade para ele agora que todos vocês estão na faculdade. Como está a vida aí? É tão divertido como parece? Sinto saudades, a escola não é mais a mesma sem vocês._

_Acho que ficará orgulhosa de mim, agora sou uma líder de torcida! Consegui passar nos testes e a treinadora disse que sou muito boa, e algum dia talvez seja a capitã. Estou tão feliz que não tem como estragar essa alegria, mas a melhor parte do que tenho pra te contar é que estou namorando!_

_Consegue acreditar? Ele é realmente muito inteligente e até bonito, faz parte do time de futebol e vem de uma família muito poderosa, mas creio que vocês o conhecem, acho que Ron não se dava muito bem com ele, o nome dele é Draco Malfoy. É incrível como algumas coisas acontecem na vida da gente, um dia você está sentada embaixo às cerejeiras da escola e no outro você está flertando com um rapaz bonito que parou lá também._

_Não tinha idéia de quem ele era, mas vou admitir que a princípio ele me irritava, ele claramente achava (e ainda acha) que é melhor que as outras pessoas, mas acredito que é tudo uma espécie de encenação, ele é exagerado demais, sabe? Apesar de tudo ele é bem divertido, brigamos muito, o tempo todo, mas é só ele me beijar que pareço esquecer e não achar mais nada dessas brigas importantes._

_Acho que esse namoro vai dar certo, acho que estou definitivamente superando o Harry, mas não diga isso pra ele assim, tá? Espero notícias suas em breve e por favor, mande meu irmão parar de ser idiota e te beijar logo, Hermione! Não queremos outro drama como aquele do Viktor Krum, mas de qualquer jeito, espero te ver nas férias, espero que Ron se decida e espero estar com Draco ainda._

_Amor,_

_Ginny_


	107. Just Run

**Just Run, por Mialle**

**(drabble inspirada na fic "Daydream" por D-B)**

**(valendo para o GNBM com a citação "Zumbilândia")**

* * *

Uma pequena parcela da população não estava morta e uma menor ainda não estava morta e andando por aí.

Ele era muito bom, era um militar, ele era treinado e por isso sobreviveram tanto tempo, ele era cuidadoso e lhe ensinou a atirar, aprendeu a ficar escondida e a buscar o necessário e carregar poucas coisas, se estivesse sozinha teria morrido bem antes. Os zumbis era perigosos, eram raivosos, corriam, mas eles eram mais rápidos. Ela gostaria de ser ainda mais rápida e correr para tão longe que não houvesse mais nada.

Draco era nervoso, pouco paciência e frequentemente dizia que lhe deixaria morrer qualquer dia desses, o governo parecia estar pensando em alguma solução, ele precisava encontrar alguma base ativa e com pessoas vivas, precisa de ordens, precisava descobrir se havia salvação.

Eles continuaram correndo, procurando, tentando. O mundo era uma grande selva agora, eles eram apenas animais menores, eles precisavam fugir. Ela correu. Ele correu.

Eles continuavam buscando sobreviventes, buscando um lugar seguro. O que era difícil naquele mundo destruído.


	108. Nouvelles

**Nouvelles, por Mialle**

**(drabble inspirada na fic "Dolce&Gabbana" por Alex Oliver Lupin)**

**(valendo para o GNBM com a citação "O último tango em Paris")**

* * *

Ela observava as modelos que desfilava, assistia todos aqueles desfiles, as revistas de moda, os ensaios, a vontade de ser famosa, de ser uma modelo, de ser bonita e rica e desejada. Capa das revistas, uma vida desejada por tantas meninas, mas poucas teriam a vontade de seguir em frente no sonho. Ela estava seguindo o sonho de ser uma modelo, queria ser top model, era bonita para isso, poderia conseguir.

Ele era fotografo, era famoso, era rico, fotografava as modelos mais lindas e incríveis do mundo, ele sorriu para ela, Ginny sorriu de volta e ele disse que ela era bonita, que tinha um corpo lindo e perfeito para isso, que precisava tirar fotos decentes, como ela ainda não era modelo?

Tantos sorrisos e cabelos platinados de tão claros, e ele a beijou e a levou à Paris e tudo era amor e alegria e luxo e riqueza. Eventualmente, tão brevemente ele encontrou uma nova modelo, alguém mais bonita que Ginny. Astoria como uma boneca de porcelana. E a fama momentânea e os sonhos e Paris, tudo foi ficando para trás, tudo foi ficando apenas e tudo acabou.


	109. Wrong Fairy Tale

**Wrong Fairy Tale, por Mialle****  
****(drabble inspirada na fic "Destino Travesso" por Emilly McRose)**  
(valendo para o GNBM com a citação "Sorte no Amor")

* * *

Era uma princesa. Uma princesa pobre, mas era tão bonita que a maioria dos príncipes não se importavam com o reino pobre onde vivia.

A maioria dos príncipes. O único príncipe que lhe interessava parecia se horrorizar com a idéia da pobreza da princesa, ela era linda e doce e impetuosa e cheia de vida e vontade. Os cabelos que brilhavam como o sol e nada que brilhasse como o ouro.

Claro que ele a desejava, mas também sabia que seu pai não lhe permitiria casar-se com ela, não com uma princesa de um reino tão pobre, um reino tão feliz, mas pobre. A princesa Ginny suspirava e sonhava com seu amado, desejava em seu coração que ele desistisse de tudo e pedia que as fadas madrinhas resolvessem aparecer e ajudá-la.

Nem toda fada madrinha sabe o jeito certo de realizar um pedido e Ginny não teve a sorte de Cinderela, na verdade, poucas tiveram tanta sorte como Cinderela, mas de qualquer forma a fada madrinha (não exatamente uma fada, aliás, seu nome era Dumbledore e definitivamente, por mais diferente que fosse, não era uma fada) jogou uma grande praga sobre o reino do Rei Lucius, tornando-o mais pobre que o reino de Ginny e então puderam se casar.


	110. Lucky is a Point of View

**Lucky Is a Point of View, por Mialle****  
****(drabble inspirada na fic "O Príncipe Amaldiçoado" por Kollynew)**  
(valendo para o GNBM com a citação "Sorte no Amor")

* * *

Algumas pessoas tinham azar. Draco provavelmente era alguma espécie de deus do azar e todos os infortúnios caiam ao seu redor, não apenas ao seu redor, mas exatamente em cima de sua cabeça. Tentavam consolá-lo e dizer que um pouco de azar é normal, que acontece com todos, mas enquanto isso, no reino vizinho, só havia arco-íris e alegrias para a princesa de cabelos vermelhos e sorriso caloroso.

Todos os dias, qualquer movimento dela se tornava fortuito. Todas as flores mais belas nasciam em sua janela, cresciam pelo jardim e por onde quer que ela passasse, as plantações cresciam fortes e não havia maior sorte na caça do que para aquele que ele depositasse um beijo no rosto.

Ele a invejava e desejava. Ela sonhava com um príncipe que a amasse. No fundo ela não se sentia tão sortuda, mas ele nunca saberia disso.


	111. His Song

**His Song, por Mialle****  
****(drabble inspirada na fic "Clock Song" por Diana)**  
(valendo para o GNBM com a citação "o homem errado")

* * *

Quando ele apareceu em suas terras, em seu mundo, em seu planeta, ele parecia apenas mais um homem, um homem um tanto perdido, um homem sozinho, um homem que nem mesmo era bonito.

Havia alguma coisa na estranheza e genialidade dele que faziam seu coração bater forte, bater descompassado, mas você tentava não prestar atenção, você tinha um namorado, você tinha algum que te amava e ele parecia tão disperso no mundo, tão interessado nas pequenas coisas e nos grandes acontecimentos que você não teria chances.

Ele veio e viveu perto de você e só tinha aquele relógio de onde havia aparecido, ele era doce, ele era gentil e ao mesmo tempo tão difícil e teimoso que você não saberia dizer como era possível. Ele era uma mistura de tantas coisas que parecia impossível entender.

Ele desapareceu. Você encontrou o relógio. Apenas o relógio. Você nunca tinha visto aquele relógio aberto, mas era como se houvesse uma canção no mundo a partir daquele momento.

Não poderia amá-lo e é bom que não o tenha feito.


	112. Come In

**Come In, por Mialle****  
****(drabble inspirada na fic "Natura" por Diana)**  
(valendo para o GNBM com a citação "deixe ela entrar")

* * *

Ele tinha dentes pontudos, ele era um vampiro e você sabia disso. Ele dizia mentiras doces e te seduzia e você percebeu, mas não conseguiu se libertar, ele se aproximou como se você lhe pertencesse.

Não era bonito, mas era tão diferente, tão estranho e tão excitante que você não resistiu, você correu e o abraçou, você o beijou, você permitiu que ele lhe segurasse apertasse contra os braços e depois de tudo, além de tudo e o pior de tudo.

Você perguntou se ele queria entrar.


	113. Queime Depois de Ler: Delusional

**fic para o Projeto Queime Depois de Ler.**

* * *

**DELUSIONAL**

* * *

Parecia delicado e cheio de alguma coisa que não sabia definir. Tinha um sorriso errado, daqueles que você sente um arrepio, mas fingi que era o vento frio todas as vezes que o encontrei. Ele dizia que estava tudo bem, que um dia as coisas poderiam dar certo e me beijava com ternura, me abraçava com força e me afastava do frio que sentia naqueles dias.

Apesar da felicidade e alívio era possível ver a tristeza no fundo dos olhos de tantos. Os amigos, os amores, os familiares. Todos perderam alguém e eu sentia que perdera demais.

Naqueles dias comecei a sentir uma espécie de esperança, uma ponta da antiga felicidade e juventude que julgava perdida enquanto ele afastava meu cabelo vermelho do meu rosto e beijava minhas sardas com aquele sorriso errado. Comecei a sonhar com o melhor, que não estava sozinha, comecei a imaginar tantas coisas e tantos futuros que poderia descrevê-los com perfeição até hoje.

E as palavras doces e os carinhos só me faziam acreditar mais. No fundo, talvez eu soubesse o que iria acontecer. Talvez.

Os cabelos loiros e brilhantes refletiam na luz fraca das velas do quarto em uma noite especialmente fria. A pele dele estava quente. Quando era mais nova sempre julguei que ele fosse frio, mas estava errada. A pele quente, os olhos cinzentos, o nariz fino e o queixo pontudo.

Draco foi o exterminador dos meus verdadeiros sonhos, e nem ao menos teve a decência de colocar ilusões no lugar.

Então ele me abraçou com força e disse que me amava pela primeira e última vez. E então disse que se casaria com Astoria Greengrass e foi embora.

* * *

**baseado na citação da Kollynew: "Draco foi o exterminador dos meus verdadeiros sonhos, e nem ao menos teve a decência de colocar ilusões no lugar."**


	114. Queime Depois de Ler: Brotherhood

**fic para o Projeto Queime Depois de Ler**

* * *

**Brotherhood**

* * *

Quando acordou, ela já não estava mais na cama, olhou para o calendário e sabia muito bem que dia era, jamais poderia esquecer. Sempre imaginava alguma coisa para fazer naquele dia, mas sabia perfeitamente que nada adiantaria. Ginny estava enrolada num xale antigo, usando uma roupa ainda mais antiga. A letra ainda estampada no peito. Um F. Ela tinha diversos daqueles. De tantos anos. Os olhos dela estavam vazios.

Draco sentia seu peito apertar enquanto observava a mulher que não se movia nenhum centímetro. Naquele dia, todos os anos, era mais ou menos assim, mudando apenas qual roupa velha ela estaria usando. Podia compreender que ela sentia tanta dor, mas jamais saberia por completo como era.

Ele a conhecia bem o suficiente para saber que, sempre no dia em que a Batalha de Hogwarts terminara, ela ficaria silenciosa e pelos cantos. Draco a abraçava, e finalmente se arrependia de ter xingado tanto os Weasley - daria qualquer coisa para Fred estar vivo e não ter que passar um minuto de silêncio com Ginny naquele estado.

Então percebia que não podia fazer nada além de abraçá-la. Nada além de apertá-la contra si e beijar-lhe a testa com delicadeza quando ela desabava em lágrimas. Ginny conseguia viver feliz quase o ano todo. Dizia que parecia que ele estava apenas viajando, aprontando alguma coisa, inventando alguma besteira para a Loja, mas naquele dia ela se lembrava e seu choro despedaçava o coração de Draco.

Envolvia a mulher ruiva em seus braços, dizia que tudo ficaria bem amanhã enquanto sentia as lágrimas dela em seu peito. Não compreendia o que era perder um irmão, nunca tivera nenhum, mas sabia que devia ser das coisas mais difíceis do mundo para alguém, mesmo alguém tão forte quanto Ginny.

* * *

**baseado na citação da Abracadabra. "Ele a conhecia bem o suficiente para saber que, sempre no dia em que a Batalha de Hogwarts terminara, ela ficaria silenciosa e pelos cantos. Draco a abraçava, e finalmente se arrependia de ter xingado tanto os Weasley - daria qualquer coisa para Fred estar vivo e não ter que passar um minuto de silêncio com Ginny naquele estado."**


	115. The Only Difference

**Muito tempo sem postar e a fic long atrasada, mas estou trabalhando nisso. Foi aberta a SEXTA edição do Good Night, Bad Morning e cá estou. **

* * *

**The Only Difference**

* * *

Absolutamente nada em comum. Ele estava na Gryffindor e eu na Slytherin e isso já demonstraria divergências suficientes pra encerrar o assunto. Só que isso seria manter-me no preto e branco e gente como eu costuma ver tons de cinza em intenções, o que é outra diferença bem clara. Enquanto ele parecia capaz de ver apenas preto e branco.

Vilões e mocinhos. Todos os vilões estavam ou estiveram na Slytherin, de acordo com ele. Acho que o maior choque de toda a vida dele não foi escutar que era bruxo, foi descobrir que Peter não era inocente e bonzinho, mesmo sendo um Gryffindor. Para o Black, Potter foi capaz de achar uma desculpa, eventualmente, já que ele vinha daquela família que ele considera horrível. E até era horrível, veja bem, não vou defender a família da minha mãe, qualquer um sabe o quanto minha tia era insana.

Potter via apenas ações e somente no final pareceu capaz de ver motivos. Depois de tudo que você me contou jamais vou lembrar de Dumbledore do mesmo jeito e vocês ficam se prendendo à ideia do quanto ele era inteligente e sábio, mas vejo apenas o quanto ele conseguiu ser um filho da puta. Não que ele estivesse errado, não que estivesse certo.

Enquanto ele sofria na mão de muggles, eu era mimado e querido e amado e escutava todo tipo de coisa que é bem difícil tirar da sua cabeça com o passar dos anos, todas as convicções dos meus pais, assim como você tem as convicções dos seus, assim como Potter tinha convicção nenhuma, ele não sabia de nada. E vou aceitar que quando estendi a mão naquela noite durante nosso primeiro ano, provavelmente juntei todas as minhas idiotices e falei de uma vez, assim como havia dito antes na Madame Malkins. Eu nunca fui simpático.

Somos completamente diferentes e eu jamais imaginei que acharia alguma coisa tão comum entre nós. Uma mulher de cabelos ruivos e dezenas de irmãos, aparentemente. Uma certa paixão pelo Holyhead Harpies, apenas para vê-la vencer ou a vontade de oferecer um drink nas poucas vezes que perdeu. Ele conviveu com você durante muitos anos e se apaixonou. Eu nem mesmo sei direito como aconteceu, ou talvez saiba, mas não quero me prender nisso.

Mas com os anos em Hogwarts e depois da guerra, imagino que aprendi a ser um bom perdedor. Ou pelo menos fingir que sou um bom perdedor e eu sei que não vou vencer, porque você é forte demais para ser tratada como uma disputa e vamos encarar a verdade, eu nunca fui bom em vencer disputas contra ele. Você o quer. Você o quer como eu quero você. E não imagino nenhuma forma de mudar isso já que você o ama como eu amo você.

A única diferença é que ele te ama também, da mesma forma. E você jamais poderá me amar assim.


	116. Dans Paris

**Dans Paris**

O conto de fadas era tão perfeito que era insuportável. As provações anteriores, a paixão e o medo de perdê-lo e então aquela calmaria desesperadora. Tudo assentado, todas as vidas seguras agora. Então percebeu que toda sua vida seria assim, uma sucessão daquele marasmo. Da paz ensurdecedora e do amor morno que restava depois de alguns anos.

Tudo tão fácil que era quase impossível se livrar daquilo.

Então veio Draco e todo aquele drama e aquelas dificuldades. Tão diferente de como ela pensava que era. Tão intenso e cheio de surpresas, difícil de compreender e lidar. E ela sentia-se livre e sentia-se capaz e não mais presa a vida ordinária que levava com Harry. Esse tipo de sentimento não podia ser simplesmente ignorado. Precisa tentar, precisa mudar e se então tudo desse errado e percebesse que deveria voltar, voltaria e se conformaria.

Era desesperador que pelo menos tentasse.

Pensava nisso enquanto caminhava rápido pela multidão e entrava no trem. Viajaria do modo trouxa, descobriria coisas novas, viveria por si e não pelos outros.

E encontraria Draco em Paris.


	117. Lost Memories

**Lost Memories**

_- Só porque não podemos ficar juntos, não significa que eu não vou te amar.___

_- Mas eu quero ficar com você. Eu não quero te deixar, eu não quero viver de outro jeito - ela sussurrou - não quero viver sem você.___

_- Você sabe que algumas vezes não podemos escolher. Algumas vezes as coisas simplesmente dão errado. ___

_Ela começava a chorar. _

Se lembrava da conversa até aí. Se lembrava vagamente que era uma jovem de cabelos vermelhos na época. E cada dias as lembranças pareciam mais fracas e mais indistintas, tudo começava a nublar e perder-se. Muitas vezes passava dias sem lembrar-se de absolutamente nada. Não tinha ideia se isso era realmente verdade, ou se aqueles enfermeiros estúpidos estavam apenas brincando com ele.

Algumas vezes surpreendia-se com visitas de completos estranhos, como uma mulher velha de cabelos castanhos e cheios, tinha impressão que ela devia ser muito chata, ela e seu marido de cabelos vermelhos, lhe chamavam pelo nome, ela sorria um pouco, ele parecia aborrecido. Um cor tão incomoda. Aquele tom de cabelo faziam-no sentir uma saudade que não conseguia lembrar.

De vez em quando, sonhava com uma moça de olhos castanhos brilhantes e cabelos ruivos que voava numa vassoura. Imagina só, voar em vassouras, que coisa mais absurda. E algumas vezes ele sonhava que podia fazer magia e também podia voar numa vassoura, algumas vezes imagina que fosse verdade, já que havia algo de muito estranho naqueles enfermeiros.

Naquela tarde estava especialmente esquecido, ele sabia porque os enfermeiros haviam lhe chamado e por um momento não tinha ideia de quem seria esse Sr. Malfoy. Ninguém o chamava assim, sr. Malfoy era seu pai, seu avô, ele ainda era apenas Draco. Então se lembrou que muitos anos já haviam se passado quando encarou o próprio reflexo envelhecido.

Uma senhora entrou em seu quarto e Draco sentiu uma pontada de reconhecimento. Os cabelos cor de cobre, cobertos por outros fios prateados, o rosto um tanto enrugado e uma expressão bondosa. Draco tinha poucas memórias da vida que teve, mas sabia que ela estava perdida em algum ponto de sua mente, sentia um aperto e um desespero com a presença dela. Sentia-se sufocar, sentia uma necessidade.

Ela segurou sua mão em silêncio e depois de alguns minutos disse:

- Só porque não pudemos ficar juntos, não significa que eu não continuei te amando.


	118. The Parting Of The Ways

**The Parting Of The Ways**

Muitos anos atrás ele havia dito todas as verdades da vida que levariam. Não seria fácil, na verdade seria especialmente difícil por todo o choque social que causavam, por Ginny deixar Harry Potter para ficar com Draco Malfoy, mas se fosse apenas isso, seria fácil. O problema era Draco e Ginny apenas. Todos os dias e todas as brigas que eram capazes de ter, todas as discussões infundadas, ciúmes inexplicáveis, todas as verdades jogadas na cara, todas as ofensas pessoais e familiares.

E ela pensava em ir embora, pensava em desistir, pensava que não valia a pena. O primeiro mês era feito de choro e pazes e brigas de novo, mas ele havia dito no primeiro dia que seria assim, que eles eram absurdamente diferentes.

- Então por que vamos continuar tentando isso?

Então Draco respondia que a queria para sempre, todos os dias, mesmo que ela fosse irritante, boba e teimosa, mesmo que ele fosse estúpido, egoísta e como ela mesma dizia, retardado. Ele a queria e isso não mudaria, ele precisava dela, precisa acordar e ver o cabelo vermelho tomando conta da cama, precisa contar as sardas dos ombros dela com frequência diária, precisava ver se ela não se machucaria voando de vassoura por aí naqueles jogos.

Algumas vezes, Ginny pensava em como seria se não houvesse escolhido aquilo, pensava em Harry, pensava na vida com o rapaz moreno e pensava que não poderia aguentar muito tempo, mesmo que as coisas fossem infinitamente mais pacíficas que naquela casa estranha onde vivia com Draco. Percebeu que assim como ele dizia, Ginny o queria todos os dias, para sempre, mesmo que ele continuasse jogando toalhas em cima da cama, mesmo que jamais abaixasse a tampa do banheiro, mesmo que ele nunca fosse capaz de não implicar com as roupas que ela vestisse.

Não era o caminho mais fácil, nem o mais certo, nem o mais bonito, mas era o único que podia lhe trazer felicidade.


	119. No Way

**No Way**

Ele apenas não entende. Ninguém nunca havia explicado muito bem como seria quando se sentisse assim e assumir um compromisso, logo com ela, não parecia em absoluto algo natural para Draco. Sentia saudade, sentia necessidade da presença dela, mas isso era besteira. Claro que não queria ficar com ela, não queria chamar Ginny Weasley de namorada, nem dizer que a ama, nem sentir além daquilo.

Gostava da presença dela, mas podia ficar sem vê-la, só não havia tentado ainda. Gostava quando ela segurava sua mão, só não achava realmente importante que ele a abraçasse tão forte. Afinal, seus pais se amavam e não era daquele jeito. Não mesmo. Só estava exagerando um pouco. Só queria ficar com ela durante todo o tempo que estivesse acordado (e provavelmente dormindo também), ouvi-la contar sobre os treinos de quadribol, contar qualquer besteira que Blaise dissesse no trabalho.

Não queria que ela se aproximasse de Potter em nenhum momento e sabia o nome dos namorados antigos e onde trabalhavam e o quão longe estavam dela, mas isso era só um passatempo, não é como se ele sentisse ciúmes. Pfft, ciúmes, logo daquela sardenta sem sal.

De onde as pessoas tiram que Draco Malfoy estaria apaixonado por Ginny Weasley?


	120. Obliviate

**Obliviate**

"A primeira vez que te vi, achei estar encontrando com o ser humano mais imbecil da face da Terra e absurdamente insignificante no meu mundo, meus pais te odeiam, seus pais me odeiam, nossos pais se odeiam, não é como se pudesse algum dia cogitar estar perto de você, na verdade, era fácil imaginar que chegaria perto o suficiente apenas pra te derrubar num duelo pelo que você representava para os meus. Absurdamente opostos até mesmo em ideologia e lados escolhidos numa guerra. O que só me confirmou o quanto você é imbecil.  
Sim, ainda te acho imbecil, vou achar até o fim dos dias, mas a questão aqui, é que não é possível continuar mentindo sobre o que sentimos, sobre como você me faz sentir e como eu te faço sentir bem. E mal, e como brigamos, mas mesmo assim, não importam as ofensas, não importa os 'caras de fuinha' 'pobretona' 'você tem duzentos irmãos e nem sabe o nome deles' 'você nasceu de um feitiço das trevas'..."

"Eu já entendi a parte das ofensas."

"Certo. Desculpe. Bom, não importa o que é dito nessas horas... eu te amo. Eu te amo e quero ficar com você, eu te amo e quero passar todos os dias da minha vida brigando com você e te amando, eu não posso escolher outra coisa, eu não posso não te amar depois do que você me fez sentir. Não foi muito tempo, mas eu simplesmente sei o que eu quero e quero você."

"As coisas não são simples assim... isso não vai dar certo..."

"Então eu entendi errado? Você não sente o mesmo? Eu..."

"Eu sinto. E te amo e entendo tudo que você disse, eu te quero."

"E qual o problema?"

"Eu não posso fazer isso com você, Ginny, não posso te trazer para minha vida, não posso estragar a sua, não posso confiar no que vai acontecer, não tenho coragem e nem mesmo posso te proteger, eu tenho medo. Eu sou covarde. E você devia estar com Potter, que pode cuidar de você, que está com sua família, que está do lado _certo_ disso tudo. Não mereço você, não mereço nada, tudo que escolho é errado, sempre. E não posso te puxar para isso, não vou. É muito egoísmo. Eu sinto muito."

"O que você vai fazer, Draco?"

"_Obliviate_."


	121. Goodnight, Bad Morning

**Goodnight, Bad Morning**

- Melhor você sair daqui.

Foi o que ele disse, enquanto eu ainda estava enrolada nas cobertas, enquanto eu ainda podia sentir o cheiro dele em mim, enquanto ainda sentia arrepios pelo contato recente e me sentia aquecida perto dele. Não que não fosse esperado esse tipo de atitude da parte dele. Nunca foi das pessoas mais delicadas com as palavras ou gentil com os sentimentos dos outros, mesmo que esses sentimentos o afetassem diretamente.

Eu fechei os olhos por um momento, ele se levantou e foi até o banheiro, ouvi quando ligou o chuveiro. O que senti naquele momento foi indescritível, doeu demais, me senti usada, senti como se ele estivesse naquele banho para se lavar do contato com a minha pele, dos beijos no pescoço e todos os carinhos. Foi particularmente difícil lidar com aquele momento e ainda mais difícil segurar o choro.

Peguei minhas roupas, minha bolsa, minhas coisas, meus sapatos, peguei cada objeto que pudesse me pertencer naquele quarto, assim jamais teria que voltar, assim não arranjaria uma desculpa para voltar porque eu sabia que ia tentar e não queria mais isso, não sou esse tipo de pessoa e nem ele pode mudar isso.

Me vesti o mais rápido possível, o cheiro dele ainda preso nas roupas, em mim, como se não fosse sair nunca mais e mesmo que saísse, iria me lembrar bem demais para ignorar.

Naquele momento ele estava saindo do banheiro, a toalha enrolada na cintura, os cabelos loiros grudados na testa e os olhos cinzentos e indiferentes.

- Eu já estou indo.

- Certo.

- Nunca mais vou voltar, Draco.

Ele me olhou nos olhos por um momento. E nesse momento achei que as coisas seriam diferentes, que ele iria dizer alguma coisa, que me abraçaria, que admitiria me amar, me pediria para não ir e que tentaríamos ficar juntos agora. Que ele era um imbecil assim mesmo e as coisas dariam certo eventualmente.

- Honestamente, querida, eu não dou a mínima.

Realmente.


	122. End of Love

******End of Love**

Não há palavras para descrever o quanto ele era irritante. O quanto suas piadas eram ruins o quanto suas manias lhe deixavam louca, o quanto ele era um babaca e o quanto pelo menos uma vez no dia, sentia necessidade de lhe socar a cara até que ele parasse de sorrir e dizer besteiras.

Ele era estúpido, infantil, cabeça dura, fazia todo tipo de piada preconceituosa e sem sentido sobre todas as coisas que pudesse pensar. E não pensava em nada que era certo. Sua maior preocupação era quando ela não queria fazer sexo e ficava perguntando, se por acaso ela estava doente, se havia algo errado.

Se perguntava se valia a pena nessas horas. Quando ficava sozinha, quando ele claramente parecia não se importar nenhum pouco com o que haviam combinado, com suas decisões. Ele não se importava e achava que tudo que ela reclamava era besteira. Tudo era besteira, menos o que ele votava por não ser e isso era absurdamente chato.

Não podia negar os bons momentos, não podia negar que havia o amor e os grandes dramas já estavam superados, mas e se amor não fosse o suficiente? E se a convivência não fosse capaz de mantê-los juntos? Ele queria casar e ela também queria, mas era tão difícil quando pensava no descaso em diversos momentos que chegava desistir. Pensava em terminar, pensava em correr e ficar sozinha, quando as coisas eram fáceis.

Estar com ele era difícil demais. Mesmo quando era fácil. E lentamente sentia cada vez mais raiva quando o via, quando ele dizia alguma idiotice, quando agia feito um imbecil mais uma vez, quando decidia o que valia a pena ser discutido e o resto era apenas drama bobo da parte dela.

E ela não podia mais aguentar aquilo.


	123. Outra Chance em Outra Vida

**Outra Chance Em Outra Vida**

Observava de longe enquanto a família estava ao redor dela. Todos choravam. Ela estava muito mal, mas sorria para os pais e irmãos, conversando com a voz fraca e os olhos brilhantes demais. O cabelo ruivo parecia ainda mais ruivo em contraste com o rosto pálido demais e magro demais. Os dedos estavam finos e esqueléticos e a pele estava colada aos ossos. A doença estava consumindo-a rapidamente e mesmo com toda magia do mundo, Ginny não podia ser salva.

Quando ficou tarde e todos precisaram ir embora, mesmo que a mãe dela não quisesse, mesmo que seu irmão mais velho brigasse para que pudessem ficar.

Nenhum dele podia continuar ali. Ninguém acreditava que ela passaria daquela noite, mas não era permitido.

As luzes estavam fracas quando ele sentou-se ao lado dela. Os olhos abriram-se com alguma dificuldade e ela sorriu levemente para o homem de cabelos claros.

- Draco...

- Não precisa falar, Ginny. Você sabe que precisa descansar.

- Você sabe que não adianta descansar - ela deu outro sorriso e Draco sentia que lhe doía muito cada sorriso, cada palavra - eu te amo, Draco. Sinto muito.

Apertou a mão dela sentindo o aperto violento no próprio peito enquanto tentava não chorar na frente dela, não queria deixá-la chateada, não sabia se teria tempo para se desculpar antes que ela se fosse. E saber que não poderia mais falar com Ginny era difícil demais de imaginar. Quando ela chegou no hospital ainda estava forte e alegre, era possível ver que a pele se tornava pálida e os ossos se tornavam fracos, mas ela fingia que não e a cada dia que passava, Ginny ficava menos radiante, se tornava mais cansada e triste, mas tentava ser forte e sorrir para os amigos e família.

Draco sabia que ela não era tão forte e cada vez que a família ia embora, que os amigos acenavam prometendo voltar no outro dia, então Ginny chorava. Ela tinha medo. Um dia enquanto ela chorava, Draco se aproximou e segurou a mão dela.

Ela tossiu e ele parou de pensar no passado enquanto ajeitava o travesseiro dela.

- Você não precisa sentir muito, Ginny. Não é culpa sua.

- Talvez algum dia teremos outra chance em outra vida, talvez vamos nos conhecer antes que eu fique doente e morra numa idade ridícula.

- Nos conhecemos bem antes que você ficasse doente.

- Conhecer de verdade, meu amor.

Ela parecia muito cansada e respirava com algum dificuldade.

- Melhor você descansar.

Ginny passou daquela noite e da noite seguinte e de várias outras que se seguiram, até que numa manhã chuvosa ela não respirou mais.

Mesmo com o passar dos anos, mesmo com o casamento, mesmo com os filhos e netos e até mesmo os bisnetos. A velhice, os dias calmos ao lado da família e o amor o rodeava. Draco nunca se sentira completamente feliz e Ginny estava em seus pensamentos até sua morte.


	124. One Day

**One Day**

Me abraçava e entrelaçava os dedos aos meus. Me beijava com delicadeza e então me apertava forte contra si e sussurrava que me amava. Muito. Eu podia sentir sua pele se arrepiar em contato com a minha e como você sorria quando meus cabelos passavam pelo seu nariz enquanto eu me movia sobre você. O sol entrava pelas frestas da cortina, faziam seu cabelo brilhar e sua pele parecia tão linda. Seus olhos cinzentos pareciam o céu de Londres.

Você me amava nesse dia. Você mesmo disse e eu sei que não estava mentindo. Pelo menos naquele dia, mesmo que todos os outros fossem sucessões de erros e brigas e problemas. Naquele dia que começou ensolarado e depois tornou-se cinzento e cheio de nuvens, o dia perfeito que me amou de verdade, antes que tudo desse errado sem chance de retorno.

Me cobria de beijos e estava especialmente carinhoso, dizendo coisas doces sobre como me achava bonita, me olhava longamente e contava minhas sardas como se realmente fosse conseguir.

Naquele dia eu te amei ainda mais do que amava antes. Naquele dia te abracei com mais intensidade que das outras vezes e mesmo com a calma que demonstrava, me sentia desesperada com a força daquele sentimento. E quando o sol estava quase nascendo, você foi embora, porque precisava e no segundo que fechou a porta, eu sabia que fora o máximo que teria de você.


	125. Eu Preciso Saber

**Eu Preciso Saber**

_Não temos tempo mais. Acredito que nunca tivemos, de verdade. Eu sonho com você todos os dias e você sabe disso, mas também sabe que só posso sonhar. É ridículo não poder falar com você e te abraçar e te dizer as coisas direito, de modo apropriado, mas eu sei que não tem interesse nenhum em me encontrar, em deixar que te vejam acompanhada por Draco Malfoy e você sabe muito bem que as coisas ficariam bastante complicadas se alguém descobrisse o que se passou, mas eu não me importaria.___

_Enquanto estivemos juntos, mesmo que escondidos, mesmo com você fugindo todos os dias de mim e negando, eu sei, Ginevra, eu sei muito bem que você me ama e não é porque não podemos ficar juntos que eu vou deixar de te amar. Eu não quero. ___

_A única coisa que preciso saber é se você tem certeza. Eu não vou suportar se você não tiver certeza de que é isso que você quer e esse é o máximo de altruísmo vindo de mim. Eu posso viver sabendo que você é feliz. Aposto que não tem como te convencer que estou falando a verdade, mas eu preciso saber se você está certa do que quer. ___

_Você realmente ama o Potter? É só nele que você pensa? É só ele que deseja? Se sua resposta for sim, Ginevra, e sim de verdade, então nunca mais vou procurar te convencer do que acho certo para você. Preferia que ficasse comigo, eu poderia te fazer feliz se você deixasse, se quisesse._


	126. Ruined

**Ruined**

Ele achou que não podia viver sem os cabelos vermelhos. Não era difícil demais entendê-lo, ela era diferente das outras mulheres que conhecera. Seria diferente de qualquer mulher que conhecesse já que a personalidade dela era completamente avessa aos tipos de seu círculo social. Os cabelos flamejantes chamavam atenção onde quer que fosse e quando estavam juntos tudo parecia certo.

Um desses amores que ninguém acredita, mas Draco acreditava com todas as suas forças e essa foi sua ruína. Ele acreditava demais no amor que tinha, no que imaginava que ela sentisse e criava um mundo muito maior do que poderia tornar realidade. Ginny trazia o melhor de Draco e ele sabia disso, e dizia que não havia pessoa melhor, não poderia existir mulher mais perfeita, respirava Ginny, preenchia sua existência com as nuances avermelhadas e as sardas espalhadas pela pele alva e delicada.

Imaginava uma casa mais feliz que a Mansão Malfoy e imaginava até mesmo ser capaz de ter vários filhos de acordo com o que parecia ser comum da família dela. Sua vida só tinha sentido com ela e não haveria nada depois que ela se fosse.

E quando ela se foi, Draco não conseguiu suportar, não conseguiu viver e imaginar outras formas de ser feliz e sonhava com os cabelos vermelhos afogando-o todas as noites em seu quarto. Desespero e tristeza. Os pensamentos constantes e assustadores. Sua casa não estava mais lá. Seu lar lhe deixara para viver sozinha e longe de sua cama e seu amor. E amor servia apenas para machucar agora.

Tudo parecia uma ilusão injusta. E quando não mais aguentou o desespero e o medo e a tristeza começou a sentir raiva. E quando sentiu raiva não havia nenhuma outra solução pertinente.

Não podia deixá-lo. Não podia usá-lo e jogar fora quando bem entendesse. E toda a frustração apenas cresceu.

Um dia, numa tarde bonita e agradável, Draco se aproximou de Ginny enquanto a mulher conversava com algumas amigas em um bar. Enquanto ela sorria e parecia feliz, ele sentia-se transbordar de raiva e ressentimento. E enquanto ela fazia gracejos e tomava sua cerveja, Draco puxou sua varinha e o copo de Ginny nunca chegou a tocar seus lábios de novo.


	127. It's Gonna Be Really Hard

******It's Gonna Be Really Hard**

As divergências são constantes, não só brigas e mais brigas, não combinam em diversas coisas. Ela gosta de abraçá-lo para dormir, ele nunca encontra uma posição confortável para isso e no fim acaba dormindo num canto. Ele dorme até tarde e Ginny levanta muito cedo e faz muito barulho pela casa, ele acorda irritado.

Draco não gosta muito da comida que Ginny faz.

As famílias trazem brigas ao serem mencionadas, isso era de se esperar, mas a relutância dela em aceitar que seria bom ter um elfo doméstico deixa Draco frustrado. Ginny reclama que ele não ajuda em absolutamente nada e ele diz que isso não é trabalho de homem, coisas de mulher, arrumar a casa.

Todas as brigas bobas tomam proporções épicas enquanto discutem a louça não lavada, ou a comida que ficou sem sal, mas Draco e Ginny continuam tentando simplesmente porque é tudo que eles querem e cada briga vale a paz que poderiam ter sozinhos, porque mesmo brigando estão felizes, é assim que é. E eles se veem em trinta ou quarenta anos brigando do mesmo jeito, implicando, discutindo.

Quando decidiram ficar juntos, eles sabiam que não seria fácil, que não seria tudo feito de amor e rosas, mas não havia outra opção para eles. Mesmo o caminho mais fácil parecia difícil demais se não estivessem juntos.


	128. Aposta de Casamento

**Aposta de Casamento**

- Você simplesmente não seria capaz.  
- Não duvide de mim, mas é muito estúpido, não tem motivo nenhum pra fazer isso.  
- Nem mesmo uma aposta?  
- E o que você tem pra apostar, Draco?  
- Podemos apostar um jantar com sua família. Se eu ganhar você precisa dizer qualquer coisa que eu decida pra sua família, se você ganhar eu vou vestido de doninha ou coisa do tipo.  
- Você está muito confiante.  
- Vai apostar?  
- Sim.

~~~~

- O que eu tenho que dizer então?  
- Precisa dizer que Potter é tão ruim de cama que você nem tinha entendido o que era sexo quando estava com ele.  
- O QUE?  
- Brincadeira, você só precisa dizer sim.  
- Sim o quê, Draco?

~~~~

- Diga sim, Ginny.  
- Sim. Mas pra quê estou dizendo 'sim'?  
- Quer casar comigo?

~~~~

- Você me obrigou a dizer sim usando uma aposta estúpida?  
- Sim.  
- Eu diria sim sem precisar da aposta.  
- Eu sei, mas não teria graça.  
- Foi só a coisa mais estúpida que você já fez na sua vida.  
- A aposta ou te pedir em casamento?


	129. Culpa

**Culpa**

Não é como se ele realmente fosse voltar. Ou como se ele realmente a merecesse. Não é ingratidão, Potter salvou minha vida aquele dia quando a Sala Precisa estava pegando fogo e a única coisa que poderia me salvar era um milagre. Acabou sendo um milagre muito feio, usando óculos e com um raio na testa.

Mas agora ele provavelmente não voltaria, depois de ir para a floresta negra para encontrar Voldemort. Não sei explicar o quanto ele é estúpido, mas na verdade não tenho certeza se é tanta estupidez, eu provavelmente iria também se fosse para salvá-la, mas ela não precisa mais ser salva por ninguém, ele salvou todo mundo. E ela chorava por isso.

Potter salvara minha vida fazia pouco tempo e eu continuava olhando para a namorada dele esperando que ele nunca voltasse e que eu pudesse ter a minha chance. Não tem como não sentir-se culpado quando se pensa nisso, mas foi o que pensei. E quando aquele meio-gigante o trouxe nos braços, Potter estava morto e eu estava triste e ela chorava ainda mais alto, mas no fundo eu pensava que seria minha chance. Era só salvá-la quando Você-Sabe-Quem decidisse contra sua família, sabia que podia pedir que a protegesse e assim ganharia um pouco da simpatia dela.

Então Potter não estava morto e eu fiquei feliz e triste. Não é fácil lidar com a culpa que sentia. Não era normal sentir tanta culpa, na verdade, mas no final Potter venceu e salvou todo mundo. Salvou Ginny e sua família inteira e derrotou Você-Sabe-Quem. E foi assim que não precisei mais sentir-me tão culpado, mas eu também nunca mais conseguiria me aproximar dela.


	130. Winter Tale

**Winter Tale**

Não é mais que mais uma sardenta com cerca de duzentos irmãos na primeira vez que você olha. E você eventualmente até deseja que ela seja morta pelo basilisco e todas essas idéias erradas. É bem fácil odiar quando você não conhece, quando nunca trocou mais que duas ou três palavras (ofensas) com alguém.

Então acontece um dia interessante quando você fica preso com alguém que você clama odiar durante uma nevasca numa lojinha em Hogsmeade. Não é o tipo de coisa que você planeja. E depois de duas horas de silêncio e resmungo, é difícil não começar uma conversa que de algum modo se torna agradável.

Então fica frio demais. Estamos presos numa nevasca, vou relembrar isso. O que sempre me faz pensar qual o sentido de ser um bruxo se você continua preso por coisas como nevascas. Imagino que Granger sairia, mas eu não tinha a menor idéia do que fazer e como nos tirar dali e ela parecia saber ainda menos, então seguimos num diálogo que em algum momento tornou-se realmente interessante. Naquele dia não tive mais como odiar aquela sardenta. Eu já conhecia o suficiente para não ser capaz.

Com o passar das horas e enquanto qualquer um se perguntariam se não tinham simplesmente os esquecido ali e todos haviam ido embora, eu me perguntava o que poderia estar acontecendo e porque não podíamos sair. A velha estranha que cuidava da loja nos servia chá e isso amenizava um pouco o frio. Ginny parecia sonolenta. Já pensava nela como Ginny e isso era estranho, mas não quis pensar nisso na hora. Eu devia começar a pensar nas coisas na hora de maneira mais apropriada.

Em algum momento estávamos conversando muito perto e por algum motivo ela estava rindo muito. E Ginny tinha uma risada tão bonita e adorável que eu quis beijá-la.

E ela tinha um beijo tão doce e delicado que eu não pude parar.


	131. Fuck

**Fuck**

O som dos copos sendo jogados no chão. Os gritos dele.

O ar viciado com a fumaça do cigarro. O choro dela.

A vontade de machucar, ferir aquele corpo pálido, aquela pele manchada de todas as sardas do mundo. Os lábios vermelhos e as bochechas coradas. Ela chorava mais ainda. Ela tinha os olhos inchados e vermelhos, os cabelos caindo ao redor. Ela sempre chorava depois. Ela sempre se enchia de culpa e aquilo era irritante demais. Ninguém consegue suportar uma pessoa chorando o tempo todo. Sofrendo o tempo todo e sempre voltando.

As roupas sendo vestidas de modo abrupto. Ele não conseguia aguentar.

O lençol fino cobrindo o corpo dela de modo parcial enquanto continuava chorando.

- Se você não tem coragem de largá-lo, pelo menos tenha vergonha e não me procure mais.

- Foda-se, Draco!

- Você acabou de fazer isso comigo, Ginevra. Você fodeu comigo em todos os sentidos que quiser. Você age como louca, você destrói tudo que eu penso, eu quero me livrar de você, mas você continua correndo atrás de mim e me deixando maluco! Aí você começa a chorar tão logo termina de gozar e fica cheia de culpa. Então foda-se, Weasley, foda-se.


	132. Como se Expressar

**Como Se Expressar**

- É claro que eu me preocupo com você. Não tem como não me preocupar com uma pessoa tão completamente incapaz de cuidar de si como você.  
- O que você quer dizer com isso? Eu não sou estúpida, eu consigo cuidar de mim.  
- Não é o que parece cada vez que você perde um táxi ou não consegue usar o metrô direito.  
- E como você sabe disso?  
- Imaginei.  
- Você está me seguindo, Draco? Não consigo acreditar nisso!  
- Claro que não estou te seguindo!  
- E como você sabe que perdi o táxi e não consegui usar aquele cartão do metrô?  
- Intuição...?  
- Você é patético.  
- Eu me preocupo com você, ok? Você resolveu trabalhar e ser independente e eu estou ok com isso, mas fico preocupado com o que pode acontecer com você.  
- E você demonstra isso me seguindo igual um psicopata?  
- Você está exagerando.  
- Você me seguiu, pelo amor, Draco! Pior que não sei se acho engraçado ou doente...


	133. Love me Back

******Love Me Back**

Harry disse que eu devia ser capaz de escolher o que realmente quero. Que não devia temer a família ou mesmo ele. Que eu devia saber perfeitamente o que desejo e viver com isso. E aceitar isso e ser feliz dessa forma. Buscar toda a felicidade que ele disse que mereço.

Minha felicidade não trouxe a felicidade de grande parte da minha família e amigos. Quando escolhi ficar com Draco Malfoy todos disseram que havia algo errado e que havia um feitiço ou coisa parecida. Harry não disse nada. Apenas balançou a cabeça e desapareceu por todo o dia.

Naquela noite os ânimos ainda estavam exaltados e todos agiam estranhamente. Enquanto o sol terminava de sumir, sentei-me tão longe da casa e fiquei observando enquanto a brisa balançava meus cabelos de modo suave e trazia o cheiro fresco do capim alto. Podia até mesmo ouvir os resmungos dos gnomos, mas estava sereno e tranquilo.

Senti que alguém se aproximava e Harry sentou-se do meu lado. Podia ver os olhos avermelhados e que ele estava triste, mas Harry crescera tanto desde o final da guerra que não podia esperar nenhum comportamento além daquela serenidade, mesmo que ele estivesse sofrendo.

Harry me disse que apesar de me amar e me querer tanto, podia ver que tinha sentimentos fortes por Draco, mesmo que fosse realmente Draco Malfoy. Disse que estava tudo bem e que não sentia raiva de mim, mas era impossível não detestar Draco um pouco mais. Ele disse isso e sorriu. Levantou-se e voltou para dentro da casa.

Draco jantou com minha família naquele dia e ele brigou com todo mundo como era de se esperar. E quando ele fora embora e eu estava no caminho do quarto, um tanto cansada, triste com aquela situação. Harry estava na porta do meu quarto.

- É possível ver que ele te ama do mesmo jeito que você o ama, Ginny. Dá pra ver na cara de fuinha dele, bem claro.  
Eu sorri e entrei.


	134. What Matters

**What Matters**

A mulher ruiva abraçou-o e começou a chorar. Disse que tinha medo do que podia acontecer a partir daquele momento. Ela tinha medo da reação da família, medo do que poderiam pensar ou fazer cada um dos seus trezentos irmãos de cabelos vermelhos e sardas no rosto, além dos narizes enormes.

Tinha medo dos pais e dos amigos, o que iam pensar dela. Medo de cada um dos que conhecia e da reação até mesmo de quem não conhecia.

Ela estava fugindo com um homem associado aos Comensais e também a morte de Albus Dumbledore. A ruiva sabia que não tinha outro jeito, mas também tinha medo. Não ia desistir, mas não conseguiria não chorar. Pensou no que a mãe lhe diria e no que Harry diria.  
Enquanto isso abraçava o homem de cabelos loiros. Abraçava-o cada vez mais forte e trêmula, apegando-se ao que havia decidido, sentindo o cheiro dele e tentando se acalmar. É verdade que estava feliz, ele também estava feliz, mas não havia como não ficar nervosa demais naquele momento.

Contou o que lhe afligia.

- Não dou a mínima para tudo isso, Ginny. Você está comigo e é só isso que está valendo.


End file.
